Mercenary Chronicles
by DeathRaiderz
Summary: A team of Mercenaries are hired to kill or capture Uzumaki Naruto. Trust me I think it's original so...A lot of room to do what I want to do. OCxOC NarxSaku NarxHin
1. Chapter mission briefing

I do not own naruto and if I did the guy who thought that having naruto saying believe it in the English anime so many times would be stabbed whenever Naruto says "Believe It"

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language,Violence,Dirty jokes, and adult content(later in the story)

I'd like to thank kirbie for all of his help with this and...yeah that's just about it.

Intro:

The story takes place when Naruto is 17 and about to turn 18. Akatsuki are still at large and Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. Naruto is a jounin and was once in ANBU but Naruto is being targeted by a team of Mercenaries who have been sent by Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The Mercenaries main goal is to kill or capture the orange clad ninja and so it begins...

Chapter 1:Mission Briefing

A pale man sits in a dimly lit room as three people in black cloaks are lead in by a man with round glasses. "Do you know why your here?" questioned the pale man

"Yes, we are here because we are wherever money is to be made and where opportunity offers money, Orochimaru." replied the the stranger in the middle.

"Oh so you know my name" Orochimaru said while grinning "so who are you?" as he continued.

"I am Ryuu Butai and to my left is Heresu, she is the medic of the team and to my right is Bugu Hinote, the muscle in the team, we are the _Professionals_ you were looking for" replied Butai.

"This is your mission" Orochimaru said as Kabuto handed Butai a file,"The pay is fifty million ryou if you bring Naruto back dead and same for if he was brought back alive, I am also aware that you have been working with Akatsuki and you have a mission very similar to this so I don't expect you bringing him back alive if you come back to me with him" Orochimaru explained.

"If that is all then we will be on our way then" Butai said as Kabuto was about to show them the way out.

As the Mercenaries left the compound Kabuto asked Orochimaru "Can we really trust them?" Orochimaru with a slight smile " Why would I trust them? "

Meanwhile...As the sun was beginning to rise

As the Mercenaries walked, a group of thugs thought about if they should try steal from what looks like unarmed individuals with black cloaks, but they knew that these people in the cloaks were working with Orochimaru. "I am Fuuma Sasame from the Fuuma clan what business do you have with Orochimaru?" demanded the little red head with a kunai in her hand.

"We don't have any business with you so why don't go play ninja with you friends" replied Butai as he pointed to children playing in a park "No one needs to die if we aren't getting paid for it so please leave in peace little girl." continued the merc.

"Hey, I dare you to say that again!" Sasame said angrily

"Can't you just leave us in peace we are running late." Heresu said while checking her watch.

Sasame angered at this point, throws the kunai at Butai just to have the kunai caught by Heresu. "Butai,can I take care of this annoyance" Heresu asked Butai.

"I don't care anymore, what do you think Hinote?"Butai answered as he turned to Hinote.

"She is making us late so, why not." Hinote snickered as a small group of the Fuuma clan started to surround them. Just then Hanzaki stepped in front of Sasame and whispered to her "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you"

Heresu overhearing their conversation and laughed "What makes you think that you can decide who gets hurt and who doesn't?" Heresu taunted. Hanzaki, getting ready to attack, raises his giant meat cleaver and with all his force bringing it down on Butai only to notice that Butai stopped his blade with two fingers. Butai forming some handseals with the other hand, touches the meat cleaver and freezes it and with a little tap breaking it into small shards. The other people of the Fuuma clan fired arrows at Hinote while Hinote quickly made some handseals and the cloak became surrounded by fire incinerating the arrows on contact, Heresu who made got bored of them showing off started to to use some genjutsu on Sasame, making Sasame think that nothing was going on and that they were all standing still. Hinote pulled a giant hammer from his fiery cloak and the hammer was lighting people on fire as he hit them. Hanzaki dropped the remnants of the blade and tried to punch Butai just to have his fist caught in Butai's palm. Butai pulled back his cloak on his arm and his hand started to glow different colors

"Do you feel that in your arm?" Butai asked Hanzaki

"Yeah but what is it." Hanzaki shot back.

"That would be my chakra being compressed into your arm and do you know what happens when it is released?" just when Hanzaki was about to answer the bones in Hanzaki's arm exploded violently outward causing it to fragment and stick outside of Hanzaki's skin. Hinote was smashing through the rest of the Fuuma clan as Herseu walked in front of Sasame and stabbed her in the shoulder with the kunai she caught "You can have this back" joked Heresu.

Now the small group of the Fuuma clan lay dead or dying so the mercs continued on their way to Konoha.

Meanwhile...In Fuuma alley

"Anyone know where Sasame's teams at because they should have been back by now" questioned someone in a crowd, "

Hey,hey Sasame was spotted by a road not too far from here and they are all in bad shape" answered another man who was out of breath. As the rest of the Fuuma clan rushed to help their fallen comrades they wondered who was behind all of this.

"Sasame what happened here?" asked the man that wondered where she was at,

"I don't know what happened... they were all cloaked and I couldn't get a good look at their faces because of their hoods..." Sasame tried to finish but she passed out due to excessive blood loss.

As the Mercenaries reached the gate to Konoha a guard stopped them as asked them for their identification or for anything to explain why they want to enter Konoha. Butai just laughed and the guard was looking puzzled

"We are here to kill or capture Uzumaki Naruto" Butai said without any emotion.

The guard stepping back shot a large fireball at Butai and when the flames subsided Butai just stood there with no marks or burns on him "Just what the hell are you?" the guard stepping back in shock,

"Elemental attacks won't hurt because of what's sealed inside me" Butai said to the guard

"It can't be your supposed to be dea..." before he finished Butai raised his cloak to reveal a hand surrounded by electricity and shocked the guard, knocking him out.

"Well it's been sometime since we've been back to this damn village so we can take a one day break before we start searching for the target." Butai told his teammates,

"What about finishing your last mission before you left this village?" Hinote asked Butai

"Don't worry I'll finish that mission but I just need a quick talk with the Hokage so you two, do whatever you want but make sure your radio is on." Butai replied while placing a headset on while his hood was still up. _"Well...I guess it begins..."_


	2. what to do,what to do

I do not own naruto and if I did the guy who thought that having naruto saying believe it in the English anime so many times would be stabbed whenever Naruto says "Believe It"

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language,Violence,Dirty jokes, and adult content(later in the story)

Chapter 2:What to do,What to do...

As morning came around the mercenaries went their own ways into the village, Butai went to go see the Hokage monument, Hinote went to eat and drink and Heresu went to the park to sit back and relax because sometimes you just have to. Butai was making his way to the Hokage's manor when he decided to stop by a shop and buy an apple, after he left the shop he wondered what everyone else was doing, he then thought that it wasn't necessary so he stored the apple in his cloak and started jumping from building to building until he was on top of the Hokage's manor staring up at the faces of the hokages noticing a new one next to the fourth's face "So that is the fifth?" he wondered to himself.

Hinote was at the Ichiraku ramen stand and was eating away at everything until he noticed an orange-clad ninja that just came in he was thinking of what to do but then just kept on eating.

Heresu who was relaxing at a park noticed a bunch of kids playing tag and saw one of the kids fall down and injured his foot. She got up off the bench and walked over to where the kid was on the ground crying and decided to heal his injured foot after Heresu healed his foot she asked the boy if his foot felt better and the kid smiled as Heresu patted him on the head and said "Hurry up and go play with your friends but be more careful next time ok." The little boy smiled and nodded and Heresu went back to laying down on the park bench and continued relaxing in a half-asleep state while listening to the birds and wind.

Butai who was now laying down and staring at the huge stone face of the fourth hokage just layed there thinking to himself "Why did it have to end like that?"

Butai's FLASHBACK!

The Fourth Hokage is walking throught the forest while holding a newborn baby and Butai is telling the fourth about the status of the battlefield. Butai stares at the fourth and asks him what he plans as casualties are rising at a rapid rate and sooner or later the nine-tailed fox is going to destroy the village.

"Butai I only have two missions for you, you don't have to accept them but they will be the last ones I'll ever ask you to do" the fourth told Butai who now knows what the fourth's intentions are

" I accept your mission Arashi" Butai said while trying to hold back the sadness that he felt.

"The first mission is I trust you three" Arashi said while pointing to two other people in the shadows "to protect this child as much as possible" Arashi continued "I expect you, Butai, to protect this child the most because of how similar you two are.".

(Arashi referring to how Butai has the five dragons of natural elements sealed within him and the fact that he was orphaned at a young age also and that people never accepted him.)

"I know how the people treat you and I also know how the villagers will treat this little one but I know even when I asked them to look at him as a hero I know they won't." the blonde man said.

"What's the second mission,sir" Butai asked slightly angry and depressed.

"The second mission is that a group of people are trying to get rid of you and might try to gain power to take over this village and kill this baby, so your mission is to seek them out and kill them but hurry I know they will try it soon" The blonde hokage said urgently and quietly.

" I will strike as cautious as I can, sir, but do you have any names of these traitors?" questioned Butai. The look on Arashi's face told Butai everything, that he had no names of the people but he will find out after they strike so all he could do is watch his back and prepare for the worst.

FLASHBACK OVER!

The Fifth Hokage walks up to the roof and finds Butai laying down on the ground smoking a cigar."Since when did you smoke?"The fifth asked him

"Since I found out that it doesn't effect me, that and I look pretty kickass smokin." joked the mercenary.

"So why have you returned Butai?" Tsunade asked

"Well it's hard to explain but, can I get the keys to my old house,I gave it to the Third hokage before I left, and well I'm back..." the cloaked man somewhat explained. Tsunade gave a blank look and remembered that it was in her desk somewhere, so she brought him to her office.

"If your here to finish your last mission I have prepared something that might interest you" Tsunade said while handing over some keys and a small container with a pill inside labeled "F.D.P" he stored the items in his cloak as a loud explosion went off and Hinote screamed over the radio for help, Butai casually left the room.

Heresu getting off the park bench and running as quickly as possible darting from spot to spot, clicks on her radio and says " Hinote what's your location and status"

"My location is by a river in the east park" Hinote answered back. Heresu and Butai arrived at the specified area only to find Hinote screaming that he drop his sake in the river, Heresu called him a stupid fatass for making her run there but Butai knew that something like that had happened because Hinote never screams unless it's food related.

"Come on let's go back to my place" Butai said heading off towards the town , When they reached his house it was to their surprise that it was in good shape still looking as if he hadn't left it behind so many years ago and when they entered the house was clean and organized and Butai thought to himself "I wish I could have thanked the third for keeping it like this for me" but then had to think of something else so he looked outside his window and said that "Tsunade gave me some information that Uzumaki Naruto has moved to a new house down the street from here and she also told me where to find him so I expect you two to be ready by morning if you need any weapons just check in the armory walking into the room he just unlocked and it was filled with so many different types of weapons all neatly sorted out and had about a shelf-full of summoning scrolls from which he picked one labeled assassination.

When morning came around they all had a shower and just finished breakfast and Hinote whispered to Heresu "Do you really think Butai can do this mission?"

Heresu replying "Sometimes, I just don't know."

Return to Top


	3. Questions and more

I do not own naruto and if I did the guy who thought that having naruto saying believe it in the English anime so many times would be stabbed whenever Naruto says "Believe It"

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language,Violence,Dirty jokes, and adult content(later in the story)

Chapter 3:Questions and more questions...

Butai and the team are leaving his house and are about to start searching the area for the "Hyperactive ninja", they go over to Naruto's new house which is just down the street and they knock on his front door but no answer so Butai quickly does some handseals and a gust of wind goes under the door and unlocks it. "Well ladies first." Butai said while opening the door for Heresu as she blushed. The mercs go inside and start to look around to see what Naruto has been doing and if he knows of their prescence yet. Butai noticing a lot of instant ramen and other ramen related items scattered all around the place "He seems to eat and live like you used to, Arashi" Butai thought to himself with a slight smile but still thinkng of his current mission slightly depressed him. Hinote looking through Naruto's fridge at this point,all of a sudden someone starts banging on the front door, the mercenaries all look at each other as they all get ready by the front door.

"Naruto, open up it's me, Konohamaru" said the annoying voice outside. Butai now telling the team what to do by hand signals and motions. Heresu opens the door looking like Naruto and Butai gives Hinote the signal to grab him and throw him at the wall then Butai reaches into his cloak and throws some senbons and shurikens to pin Konohamaru to the wall.

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is right now?"questioned Butai.

" I think...I think...I think he is... down the street." Konohamaru replied nervously.

The team of Mercenaries all laughing "Obviously your lying, because you came here thinking that he would be here." Heresu pointed out.

"Then why did you ask me a question I did not know?" Konohamaru asked

"It's because the answer was that you didn't know and if we ask you a question we expect that you don't lie or else." Hinote said while picking up some chopsticks that he found on the table next to an empty instant ramen bowl.

"Well why did you come here?" Butai asked while raising his cloak over his hand.

"Um...I don't know" was Konohamaru's reply. Butai who started pacing back and forth

"Well your lying again." Butai said while Hinote to shoved the chopstick into Konohamaru's palm and then snapped the wooden stick in his hand so that it splintered all over the little genins wound.(and you thought a small splinter hurts like a bitch)

"Do you know who I am!" The child yelled at the people in black, only for it to seem that it fell on deaf ears. A short pause later

"Yeah I know that you are third hokage's grandson, but what makes you think just because of that, that no one would hurt you?" Butai said as he started to pace back and forth.

"Well I'm going to become Hokage one of these days!" the little kid screamed out

"Not if I kill you, you won't" Butai replied as he found some stairs and walked up the stairs to find Naruto's room, still as messy as everything else in the house. Hinote opened his closet finding at least fifty of the same color clothes and a green rubber suit.

"I've seen this before, down at Ichiraku's ramen shop a kid dressed up like this was down there, but I wonder why he chose orange, not the best color for sneaking around." Hinote said while checking out his blue and black armor under his cloak .

"Well when we find him you can ask him why." Butai added as Hinote asked Heresu if the full body armor made him look fat.

"It's not the armor that makes you look fat, it's just you." Heresu said while lifting her black cloak to reveal a pink, red and black plated, light armor.

Heresu looking outside the window spots Naruto running down the street tells Butai that they should get going because their target is coming closer so Butai goes down stairs and reaches for Konohamaru's kunai in his holster and stabs the kid in the other palm and calmly says to Konohamaru "I think you should hope that Naruto has become stronger and has learned to control his chakra better or you'll die." pointing to the multiple wounds. Butai looking outside the window then collapses onto the ground with a sudden flashback of his past racing through his mind "No...Butai breathing heavily we can't...yet."

Butai walking up to Konohamaru who is just passing back and forth through consciousness and unconsciousness, takes out a vial from his cloak containing a blue liquid with a short needle on it, sticks it into the little genins neck and he goes unconscious. "Heresu heal this kid as much as you can then leave you have about thirty seconds." Butai ordered while forming some handseals, touched his cloak and changed his cloak to look like a medical-nin. " Now you two, go do whatever you want to I don't care just leave here and make sure Naruto doesn't notice you leaving here.

Hinote and Heresu leaving Naruto's house, "I did as much as I could so the kid should be fully healed by the end of the day but the anesthetic won't wear off soon." Heresu said while leaving the house with Hinote. "I hope Butai aborts this mission because I kinda want to stay here and maybe get to know him a little more, what do you think?."

Heresu said to Hinote as they headed for the hokage's office. "Yeah I want to stay here to because... I guess all these years away from this place has made me a little homesick. Hinote answered as he took off his hood to reveal his red hair and a distant look in his green eyes.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office

Heresu taking off her hood, revealing her pink hair and green eyes "I'm sorry to tell you this now but we have been assigned a mission from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki to kill or capture Uzumaki Naruto." Heresu informed the blonde hokage.(Uh oh...TRAITORS!)


	4. Butai's Loyalty

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language,Violence,Dirty jokes, and adult content(later in the story)

Chapter 4:Butai's Loyalty?

Naruto gets to his house and notices his front door is open, so he cautiously pulls a kunai out from his pouch and slowly enters the room noticing Butai healing Konohamaru. "What are you doing in my house?" Naruto asked the man in the medic outfit.

"I heard some screams from the street and when I came to investigate I saw some ANBU guys come out of here."(obviously a lie) Butai replied while taking off his hood but still most of his face was covered because he wore sunglasses and had a face mask on.

"**This guy's chakra signature seems very familiar to me, I think I have met him before." **the kyuubi said to Naruto,"So is that a good thing or bad thing?" the clueless ninja answered.

"So do you know this kid?..." Butai asked while Naruto just stood there, silent. "Hello?" Butai said while waving his hand repeatedly in the orange-clad ninja's face.

"Sorry about that I just talking to... I mean...spaced out a little." Naruto said while taking a step back.

Butai wondering to himself "I bet the fox was saying something about me, that little bastard.". Naruto's stomach growling "I bet you are pretty hungry" Butai assumed

"Yeah I was on my way to get something to eat but I remembered that Konohamaru wanted to come along." Naruto explained "So I came back to get him.". **"Ask him if he knows who I am."** the dark fox said while waiting anxiously for an answer from his host. "No it might freak him out and he might leave and would hate me like the rest." Naruto answered while starting to feel angered. **"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"** the kitsune started to ask like a little child in a candy store.

"Let's drop this kid off by the hospital and then we can go get something to eat, come on my treat." Butai offered while removing the senbons and shurikens that pinned Konohamaru to the wall.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Naruto asked while remembering a past where everyone was trying to get away from him. "I guess it's because... well I did come into your house without you here and...well...Butai trying to think...oh yeah and your birthday is coming up...and why should I not be nice to you?" Butai said while feeling very relieved to have remembered that.

"How did you know my birthday was coming up?" asked the orange ninja, Butai reached into his cloak pulled out a book and threw it to Naruto while picking up Konohamaru. "What's this?" Naruto questioned

"Don't worry I'll answer your questions on the way to the hospital." Butai said while leaving Naruto's house.

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office...

"Well I have good news and bad news, the good news is that Butai told me of all of this,(SPOILER!::He lied to Tsunade::SPOILER) the bad news is that Butai has to fight Naruto in the future to see if he is hokage material and he is going to try to become Naruto's friend so that Naruto would be at a disadvantage" Tsunade explained to the other mercenaries.

"Why does have to fight him?" Heresu asked

" It's to see if he is worthy of becoming hokage, he would most likely put Naruto in a lose or lose position before trying to fight him and would probably attack him from time to time to test him but all three of you can live here after Butai is done."(SPOILER!::And She belived him::SPOILER) The gambling leader (tsunade) said with a slight grin on her face. "Well at least I won't have to worry about Naruto anymore as soon as this is over" Tsunade joked to herself while thinking of what lame missions she could give Butai as soon as he rejoins Konoha.

"Well thank you for your time Lady Tsunade" Hinote said as they left the office.

"Just don't die or take it too far." Tsunade thought while looking at an old file on Butai.

At Ichiraku Ramen...

"So this book contains information on everyone in Fire country?" Naruto asked while eating ramen and reading the information on himself.

"Actually it contains information on everyone who lives in any major shinobi village." Butai explained while starting to eat his first bowl of ramen.

"So you know that I have this stupid fox in me yet you still treat me like an equal, why?" Naruto asked **"I HEARD THAT!" **the Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's mind

"It's a long story..." Butai answered with a dark look on his face. "Well you must have been hungry" Butai commented, looking at the stack of forty empty ramen bowls. Butai reaches into his cloak, pulls out ten thousand ryou and pays for the meal.

"You sure have a lot of money" Naruto said

"It comes with the job" Butai answered, pointing at Naruto's forehead protector "So what rank are you?" Butai continued.

"I'm a jounin and I used to be in Anbu." Naruto said proudly

"Is that so..." Butai commented as they left.

Both of them go to Butai's house and Naruto is amazed at how organized and clean it is."Would you mind if I had a talk with the Kyuubi?" Butai asked.

"I don't think you want to." Naruto said, feeling nervous.** "I want to talk to him though, why can't I have an opinion huh, HELP HELP I"M BEING REPRESSED!"** the fox kept screaming in Naruto's mind giving him a headache "Fine you can have a word with him, just don't do anything that would scare him." Naruto said to the eager fox as he tryed to ease his mind.

"Well I'm not scared that easily Uzumaki Naruto" Butai said as he just started his mind invasion jutsu.

"How did you know what we were talking about" Naruto said with a sudden shock of fear. "You didn't notice that string of chakra connecting your mind to mind?" Butai teased. "Now just relax your mind.."


	5. Old Friend

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when.

Chapter 5:Old Friend...

The orange-clad ninja and the cloak wearing merc walk down a hallway in Naruto's mind. They kept walking until they reached two giant cell doors with a small sealing tag holding the beast within. **"So your still alive huh."** the dark fox said to the undercover merc.

"Yeah, still alive and well...kinda." .**"Why are you wearing that medic outfit?"** the kitsune asked Butai.

"Oh, this..." Butai taking off the cloak revealing full black body armor with the five signs of the elements on the chestplate, (water, fire, wind, earth and lightning) four swords on his back that made it look like an(two on left,two on right and they cross eachother) "X", kunai and shuriken holsters on his right thigh senbon holsters on his left thigh, two daggers on his left leg, three pouches on his back attached to a belt, scroll pouches around the elemental sign and a backpack containing other equipment.

Naruto looking puzzled at this point "So your not a medic?" Naruto asked as he had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No, quite the opposite, you see I'm a mercenary but I used to be a konoha shinobi just like you" Butai said as he started shining an apple on his cloak.

"Where did you get the apple from?" the clueless nin asked.

"You, imagined it." he replied while about to bite into it, it disappeared. "I bet you think that was funny." the apple-less merc said.

**"You guys done screwin around, so... why are you in here again?"** the nine-tailed fox said while trying to get comfortable in his cage.

"I'm here to release you and have you destroy Konoha." Butai said while pulling out a kunai and walking toward naruto. Naruto backing up and trying to defend himself

"WHAT!" the orange-clad nin said with a scared and shocked expression **" Are you serious?"** the Kyuubi said with a giant grin,

"No, I was just messin with you..." Butai said as the kunai turned into an apple.

**"I thought we were friends." **the fiery fox said as he laid back down.

"We are still friends, it's just that we havn't talked much so it's fine." Butai replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Naruto asked with very little thought because he hasn't said anything in some time.

**"Well I'll give you a brief summary, kit"** the fox said with boredom beyond belief. **"Twenty-seven years ago there were five dragons of the elements" **the Kyuubi bellowed.

"Can we keep this short, please?" Butai asked while trying to focus his chakra.

**"Fine, they were sealed inside him and the village hated him, his parents died when he was young, he became my friend because the village hated him also and I trained him a little, is that all of it?"** the dark fox asked.

"Well you forgot that the village betrayed me when I was eleven and I left for sixteen years to train, so I can complete the last missions to 'him'." Butai added.

"To 'him'?" Naruto still puzzled but remembering that his life was somewhat like that.

"Well see you later then, I'll leave my present here" Butai said as everything was turning back into the real world. Naruto looking like he was asleep, so Butai puts a blanket on him

Butai walks into the armory, clicks on a light, sits down on a table with a weird looking kunai in a glass case, Butai opens a black book starts to write in it. "What are you doing?" Naruto said while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep?" Butai replied with a small smile.

"What's that weird kunai in the case?" Naruto asked while pulling up a chair and sitting next to Butai.

"It was a gift from the fourth hokage." Butai answered as he closed his book and left the room. The merc wondering to himself "I might need some help after all" turning on his radio "Itachi, Kabuto, I need help for a mission get here as soon as you can" then two voices said in unison "Ok". In a puff of smoke in the living room two forms appear one tall and fat, the other, a little shorter and and thinner. Naruto going into the living room to check out where the smoke came from.

"Why do you eat so much?" Heresu asking Hinote

"It's that you eat to little, Heresu."

"Now don't get me started." the pink haired merc warned.

"Well you should shut up you anorexic bitch." Hinote blurted out.

"That's it Heresu forming some handseals Crazy Monkey Slap Jutsu!"(...yeah I know stupid) Heresu screamed out as her left hand started to twitch and shake. Hinote watching her left hand waiting for this technique, that he has never heard before. Heresu gathered Chakra in her right hand and slapped Hinote across the face as he spun several times before hitting the ground.

**"Oh shit, he just got bitchslapped!"** the Kyuubi yelled out as he laughed and rolled around in his cage trying to stop from laughing.

Butai walking in, somehow knew that his old friend was laughing. "Well I think we should all go to sleep soon it's gonna be a big day tomorrow." Butai said while Heresu was checking out Naruto "So this is the nine-tailed kid, well Butai you might have some competition in looks but it's still hard to decide." Heresu thought to herself with a little grin on her face.

The Next Day...

Naruto woke up surrounded by the three mercenaries, "Come on lets go." Heresu rushed Naruto as he tried to think why everyone was around him.

"Why are all of you around me?" Naruto asked while putting on his black and orange jacket.

"What are you, an idiot? "Heresu said while rushing everyone outside.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked still puzzled

"It's your birthday, October 10th, remember." Butai said as they all sat down at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto with a little tear in his eye, still overcome with shock that someone actually remembered his birthday. Butai gave Naruto the Kunai that the fourth hokage gave him, Naruto wondering why he gave it to him but then was handed a present by Heresu which was a small pack of different medical supplies

"Just in case."Heresu added as he thanked her.

Hinote handing Naruto a black cloak very similar to the cloaks the team wears but with a small, red spiral on the back "Well in case you wanted to not stick out that much" Hinote said while continuing "Why do you wear that orange and black outfit anyways" Hinote questioned as he continued eating ramen.

"I don't know I just...like it, as weird as it might be." Naruto replied while thinking why he wears it.

"Actually you wear it because it's like the whiskers on your face, since the Kyuubi is sealed within you, you inherit some of his thoughts or appearances that you get from him, you wear orange because it makes you look like a fox, now is that a better answer?" Butai said as he noticed someone with a scar over his nose coming from the corner of his eye.

**"Well, I guess it's him again." **the fox plainly stated. "Iruka, what did you get me?" Naruto impatiently asked when he noticed the fox was right. Iruka handing over pictures of them together and different pictures of Naruto during different points in his life.

"Well Naruto I have to get back to the academy before someone notices that I'm gone." Iruka said as he hurried back to the academy.

"Well we better get going, we have something to do today so, you go find your friends and enjoy this day as much as you can." Butai said while paying the bill.

A couple of hours later...

Naruto was sitting beside a river, skipping rocks into it while Butai watched him from a nearby cliff, Heresu was watching the east flank and Hinote was watching the west flank.

"This is Butai, the target is in sight." Butai said over the radio.

"This is Heresu, east entrance is clear."

"This is Hinote, west entrance all clear,your good to go." the elemental merc started opening a scroll pouch and opened the scroll labeled assassination, took off his left hand glove, biting his thumb then ran it over the scroll summoning a bow, an arrow, a purple vial labeled "poison", a green vial marked "paralysis" and a cloth appeared when the smoke cleared. He took the cloth, poured a little of both liquids onto it and started coating the arrow in the mixture. Butai quickly ran through some handseals, touched his cloak, causing it to take the appearance of the surrounding rock. He picked up the bow, got on his right knee while still staying steady with his left foot down, held the bow with his left hand while his right hand held the arrow, slowly taking aim.

"We have a intruder wearing a red sleeveless dress and has pink hair coming through the east entrance heading towards the target." Heresu informed.

"You know the policy of assassination, right?" Hinote asked Butai.

"Don't get caught." Butai replied while adding another arrow to the bow so that he had two arrows, one poisoned arrow aimed for Naruto while another arrow aimed for his pink haired friend. He cocked it all the way back, but hesistating thinking if he should or should not, but then finally letting the string go and both arrows were headed straight for their intended targets.

----------------------------------------

Would it kill anyone if someone would just say something about this?

Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews or if my question is answered

Question:If I gave you a model Mark IV FM, what did I just give you and why am I running away from it so fast. (Hint was used in WWII)


	6. Capture or Kill

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when yet.

May Also contain things from movies,songs or video games, Why?, cause it sounds kool :)

Chapter 6:Capture or Kill?

Both arrows hit their targets but Naruto and his pink haired friend both turned into wood in a puff of smoke."A substitution?,he's getting smarter...I guess" Butai said while putting his glove back on and the bow puffed away in smoke. Butai was about to pick up the scroll until he just laughed and said "How did you..."

Naruto interupting, "I smelled the poison in the air and I heard that you pulled the bow back twice, meaning that you hesitated, so if I were you I wouldn't move." while raising a kunai to the cloaked man's neck."So, let's see what's under that hood of yours." Naruto said as he pulled back the hood but it revealed a helmet and a gas mask.

"Do you have what it takes to kill me?" Butai asked as Naruto took off the helmet (think of the U.S military helmet but black.) revealing black hair that was parted to one side and partially covered his right eye.

"We got ANBU coming from the west gate!" Hinote warned over the radio,

"We got multiple jounin coming from the east entrance!" Heresu screamed into the mic.

"So that's where your little girlfriend went." Butai said to Naruto as he was about to take off the mask.

"I don't think so." the merc whispered, with his left elbow, Butai hit Naruto in the stomach then grabbed Naruto's wrist with his right hand, turned around and used his knee to hit the dazed ninja in his stomach knocking the wind out of him then forcing him to the ground. Butai then forced Naruto to have his own kunai at his neck "This is why Sasuke is with Orochimaru, because you are WEAK." the merc whispered into Naruto's ear. Then the orange-clad ninja had a sudden rush of power, forced the merc off of him and then grabbed his left elbow and crushed it. Butai stepping back, showing no sign of pain, reached into the cloak with his right hand, pulled out a small vial filled with a blue liquid with a short needle attached to it, rushed at Naruto. This caught the loud ninja off guard as the cloaked mercenary made a swing at him with two fingers, causing severe burns where contact was met. Naruto falling down from the pain, the merc took advantage of the moment and stabbed the crazed Naruto with the vial causing him to slowly blink, sway side to side, fall on his knees and then inevitably collapsed on his face "Don't worry kid, we WILL meet again." echoed through Naruto's mind, while everything started to fade to black.

Butai running through the forest until he noticed a little pinch on the back of his neck.(Damn tranqulizer darts) Everything started to blur the only thing he saw when he looked back was the fifth hokage and Shizune. "I thought a mercenary never lets his prey escape." Tsunade said as Butai was fading into darkness in his mind. Inside his mind He slowly walks to a door, opens it and there are five cell doors each with the name of a symbol above it. Then a little one-tailed fox runs over to him "Kitsune you little bastard, well I guess this makes us even since I basically did the same thing to Naruto." the fox runs around him and he pets it.

"Well I'm here for your opinion about the mission assigned to us by Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Butai said as the different cells had something stirring inside each of them.

"I say you should help the Kyuubi child take down Akatsuki and Orochimaru." a voice said from the cell on the left with a flow of cold air coming from it. "I agree with him" another voice added, from a cell marked water.

"I think you should complete the capture for the money." this time a feeling of heat came from the cage in the middle.

"I say you kill him for Orochimaru and get on his good side so that we will have more opportunities in the future." another voice said while some lightning kept crackling as he talked.

"I say we shouldn't do shit and just kill everyone." the last element said with the words earth above the cell door.

"Well I guess this is the same as always, two votes for yes, two votes for no and one retarded answer from the earth dragon as always, well what do you think?" Butai asked the little fox as he slowly rubbed it's red coat and patted his head. Receiving no answer fom the fox but just having it knocking him down then laid in his lap, "What kind of answer is that?" the merc thought.

"I think he wants to be petted again." grunted the dragon of fire, while trying to attack the water dragon for his opposite opinion, but the cage still holding him back. "I'm sorry little buddy but I have to get back to the real world." the merc gave the little fox a quick pat and the surrounding area started to turn into a hospital.

Two Anbu guards were sitting at the end of the mercenary's bed, he also saw all of his weapons and his cloak at the end of his bed also. Just then someone opened the door and in came another Anbu guard carrying an unconscious Naruto. A doctor following close to the knocked out jounin, stating that he was tranquilized and that he was also badly burnt but his wounds were healing at an incredible rate. Butai noticing them and then decided to ask "Courtesy of Tsunade?"

The Anbu guard to the left just replied "Courtesy of Danzou.".

"Oh shit." were the only words that ran through his mind followed by some howling, which could easily be understood because the Kyuubi decided to leave a smaller version of himself within the merc to find him more easily because the bigger version and smaller version think the same...supposedly.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here with you guys." he said to the Anbu guard as the guard that carried Naruto went outside with the doctor. Butai trying to get up but had the two guards draw their katanas pointing it at him

"I think you should stay in bed until the boss gets here." one of the guards said.

"Well then can you two get me a black book and a pen from my cloak?" he asked while laying back down again. One of the guards walks over to the black cloak and rummages through it to find the two things, then tosses it to the merc. Butai having trouble opening it because of his left arm was thickly covered with bandages and was also in a sling.

Naruto slowly regaining consciousness, "Where, where am I?", **"Your in the Konoha hospital as usual."** a familiar voice echoed throught out his bandaged head.

"I'm suprised you woke up so soon." someone said in the bed next to his, still writing in a book.

**"I did most of the work, neutralizing the tranquilizer, it wasn't that easy."** the dark fox explained to his host. _"Why, who, wait what happened?" _he asked the fox.** "Well you got into a fight, you were getting your ass handed to you by what I think could have been that ANBU Butai talked about, so I took over to save you and I broke his arm or something.". **_"So why am I here, if you helped me out?" _**"Well I guess this ANBU guy was way above the rest because he never showed any emotion, pain or fear, I suspect that he was from the root sect of ANBU." **_"How do you know so much about this?" _Naruto questioned, still lost.

**"Well It's a long story but seeing that you really have nothing better to do I might as well start, Butai was in the same ANBU squad with a couple of other people you know but I'll start about that later, so he was doing a mission with two different squads." **_"Wait, why are you going to tell me about the people later?" _Naruto interrupted,

"Hey, we need to find a way out of here as soon as possible because I think that we are going to be executed." a voice in the dark said while quickly approaching the cursed fox and the bandaged jounin.

"Hey, stay back, who are you, how did you get in here?" Naruto questioned quickly while quietly calming himself down.

--------------------------------

In case you don't know I'm not sure the merc should be good or bad yet so yeah leave some damn reviews and a Model Mark IV FM is a blueprint name for a nuclear bomb (Atomic bomb same thing)


	7. Escape

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when yet.

May Also contain things from movies,songs or video games, Why?, cause it sounds kool :)

Finally I found some sugar! Chocolate :)

Anyways I still don't own Naruto

Chapter 7:

As the dark figure came closer to the cage, Naruto noticed the five glowing seals on the armor "Butai is that you?" he cautiously asked.

"Well kind of, this is just a piece of my consciousness and a small amount of my power all mixed together to make this.".

"So what were you saying again about executions or something?" Naruto said while feeling relieved.

"Well it's better to talk in here because there are two guards outside and that we can talk for hours in here and it would only seem like a couple of seconds in the real world."

"That would explain why I always have a lot of time when I decide to sleep in here." Naruto commented. "Well any ideas to getting us out of here?" Naruto asked the merc, who still stayed in the shadows so his face and his left arm remained in the dark.

"I have an idea but, do you have the heart and mind to murder someone only to keep yourself alive?" Butai asked the Naruto.

"NO, we don't need to kill them, don't you have another way of getting out of here without killing them?" the orange-clad nin said angrily.

"Would you kill someone if you had to protect a friend?" the merc questioned with a satisfied grin that could somehow be felt.

"Only if the necessary conditions were met and if the person deserved it, I would." Naruto answered while watching the mercenary steps out of the shadows, "What happened to your arm?" Naruto continued while thinking that his hair and eyes reminded him of Sasuke except that Sasuke's hair wasn't neatly parted to his right side.

"It's a long story kid, but we have more important matters to attend to so, just get the attention of one guard and I'll do the rest of the work." Butai said as everything started to shift into a hospital room.

Naruto waking up, seeing that Butai is in a bed about six feet from him but both are separated by two ANBU guards. The Anbu guards were talking amongst themselves while the merc was once again writing in his black book.

"Hey can you come over here to help me out?" the awakened nin asked the guards.

"Hey can you bring me an apple from my bag?" the merc asked the other guard. As the first guard was helping out Naruto the second guard came over to give Butai an apple from his belongings. The merc taking a kunai from the guard's pouch when he turned away, quickly placed his forearm over the guards mouth and slit his throat with the kunai, the only sounds that came out of the guards mouth was suppresed by the bandages on his arms. Quickly turning to the guard that was helping Naruto out, the merc hastily formed some handseals and shocked the guard, knocking him out.

The merc shining his apple and biting into it signifying his victory over the Anbu, yet again. The merc shoving all of his things into his backpack in a rush to get the hell out of there "What are you doing?" Naruto asked him,

"Well we better get out of here before Danzou gets her.." the merc interrupted by the Root leader and two Anbu squads with him opening the door.

"Time to purge Konoha of this filth." Danzou said while examining the merc and the Kyuubi container.

"Drop your weapons and keep your hands where we can see them." a man in a rat mask warned. The merc having his backpack on already, threw the bloody kunai at Danzou as he grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the fourth story window, the kunai was of course stopped by one of the Anbu members. The merc got up after a hard landing, still holding Naruto, dropped some makibishi (those spike things you put on the ground)only to see the first Anbu that came out the window after them landing, on it. Both of the shinobi taking off before more ANBU could come crawling out of the window like ants in an anthole.

After a long walk through the city finally the long silence is broken "Do you think I'm weak?" Naruto asked the merc,

"Well it depends if I'm comparing you to someone." he answered back. The orange-clad nin still thinking about Sasuke** "Why are you still thinking about that traitor anyways, what are you gay for him?"**_ "No I just promised to bring him back and I can never go back on a promise."_.

"Yet another trait the kid inherited from the fox." Butai thought to himself. (Remember the merc can hear the conversation between Naruto and the fox because of the present he left in Naruto's mind)

"Umm.. hey... Butai?" Naruto somewhat asked, "Can you uhh... train me a little?" the fox boy continued.

"Sure, but you can just call me merc" Butai said (In case you haven't figured it out yet it's a slang term meaning mercenary).

"First I'm going to teach you to be ready for anything and I mean anything, ok?" Butai told Naruto

"I'M ALWAYS READY!" the orange-clad nin screamed back. Butai grabbed Naruto's head and slammed it against a wall, knocking the cocky kid out

"Well you weren't ready for that." he joked as he left a note on Naruto and went back to his house.

Butai noticing that he has a package in front of his door, picked up the package, unlocked the front door and cut open the mysterious unlabeled brown box. The contents weren't anything out of the ordinary, just some papers, a payment from a former client, more papers and some files. "More missions and more missions, can't I ever get a break?" Butai complained to himself while smoking a cigar. Still waiting for Naruto to wake up, he decides to rest quickly before heading over to the training grounds. Then someone starts hammering away at the front door with their fists

"Well I guess I need to teach him how to read also." he joked to himself while opening the door to see a pissed off Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" the orange-clad nin yelled to the merc,

"I thought you were ready for anything." Butai joked back. "Well did you at least read the note on you?" the merc continued.

"What note?" Naruto said Naruto checking his shirt, spotting a piece of paper

"You were supposed to meet me at the training grounds in a couple of hours." Butai explained.

"Well then why didn't you just tell me instead of knocking me out?" Naruto questioned,

"Well you did say you were ready for anything, well are you really?" the merc said while trying to grab the jounin's head again. Naruto quickly grabbed his right arm so the merc was unable to grab his head again but instead the merc just headbutted him right on the forehead knocking the fox boy out, yet again. Butai went back inside his house and attached a short sword to his left leg before picking up his backpack and left to go to the training grounds.

At the training grounds Butai spotted about five or six other people there all doing their own things. Above all else he noticed Heresu talking to Naruto's little pink haired girlfriend, or 'the bitch in the red dress' which he now nicknamed her that because of her, he had some difficulty getting out of the forest. Well he had some time to waste so he sat down and started sharpening and shining his weapons. Well since it didn't take too long and still Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found he decided to summon the little fox out of him to keep him company. After some handseals the little fox was summoned, the little fox quickly ran around him,rubbing his head against the merc's hand and received some scratches behind the ears which the fox was grateful of. After hours passed by with still no orange-clad nin in sight, the merc layed down while the fox rested his head on his stomach and both fell asleep.


	8. The Fight

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when yet.

May Also contain things from movies,songs or video games, Why?, cause it sounds kool :)

Chapter 8:The Fight

As the merc and the little fox were enjoying their afternoon nap they were awakened by a fireball that dissipated before hitting them. "What took you so long?" the merc asked the black and orange-clad nin "You never specified which training grounds you were at." Naruto replied. "Well then, how did you find me?" the merc questioned, "I don't know I just had a weird feeling that you would be here.".

The merc got up stretched, cracked his knuckles and joints while the little fox opened the merc's backpack. The little fox pulled the merc's cloak partly out, rolled around on it and finally got comfortable. "Well ready for day one of your training?" Butai said as he raised his hand signaling for Heresu to come join him bringing 'the bitch in the red dress' along. "Might as well get everyone else in on this fight" Naruto said as he ran towards the other people training.

"So were going to have a spar?" Naruto asked Butai, "No we are having a full fight, no holding back, in spars you try to learn from the fight, but in fighting you just fight to win.". The orange clad nin still wondering if anyone would be killed. "Don't worry we have two medic-nins." Butai said while pointing out the two pink haired kunoichis

The people were broken into four different teams, Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Sakura, Kiba with Hinata and the two mercs together. "The only rule is the last team standing wins, you got that?" Butai said while putting his cigar out. Neji and Hinata take the gentle fist stance, Kiba and Akamaru started their beast mimicry technique while dodging the storm of kunai and shurikens from Tenten. While Sakura starts charging straight at Heresu and Naruto starts cracking his knuckles in anticipation of beating the shit out of his adversary, Butai. "You should have done that before." the merc said while getting a good punch off of the orange-clad nin and causing some ice to form on Naruto's stomach.

Heresu still dodging the hits from Sakura, until Sakura smashed her fists into the ground causing the medic-merc to lose her balance. The two Hyuugas still waiting for the other to make the first move, both of them concentrating on each other waiting for the first strike. Still both of them seem to be totally oblivious of what was happening around them, even though everything seemed to be landing all around them from shurikens to senbons and even a kitchen sink that Tenten thought was stolen but was actually stored in the scroll by accident.(Wow a kitchen sink)

Then the two Hyuugas activated their Byakugan and both made a quick strike at each other hearts but their moves seemed to mirror each other as both kept pounding away at each other. Their fight quickly ended when Kiba smashed into Neji and Akamaru spun into Tenten which she then fell on Hinata knocking them all out. "Well some people should be more aware of their surroundings." the merc joked to himself as he saw Naruto falling towards the ground. Sakura who just took out Heresu was now rushing straight at Butai and catching him off guard and landing a good hit on the chestplate, causing some metal to fragment off.

Sakura then rushed over to help heal the partially frozen Naruto while the the element merc was temporarily down. The merc quickly formed some handseals causing ice needles to rain from the sky landing all over the area but completely missing everyone. "What a waste of chakra." Sakura told the merc "It wasn't meant to hit anyone." he replied as he started to form handseals.

As he finished the handseals he shot fire all over the field lightly melting the ice needles, still the pink haired kunoichi thought that he just had bad aim because the fire came close to hitting them but missed. The merc's actions were finally understood as he shot lighting onto a melting ice needle causing it to jump from needle to needle until it shocked Sakura, easily taking her out and making sure all the other teams couldn't get up. Heresu finally finished healing herself and started walking over to the downed medic-nin. Naruto still had some fight left in him, the orange-clad nin got up, the ice melting off of him and made a shadow clone both of them started to spin chakra in their hands, finally making a very large Rasengan.

Butai running through some more handseals touches the ground with his right hand causing a pillar of rock to impale the Naruto clone and the giant sphere of chakra disappeared with the clone. The only two still standing were Naruto and Butai, both of them ready to go at each other again. "Well, well, well if it isn't the bitch in red dress." the merc said as Sakura ran over to help Naruto fight the merc.

"No Sakura just stay back this is between me and him." the fox boy said, pushing the pink haired kunoichi out of the way. _"Always thinking of everyone else before yourself, why do you things like that Naruto"_ Sakura thought as she went back to Heresu who was checking the other downed opponents.** "Well kit, any ideas before you end up like everyone else?" **the fiery fox asked his weakened host._ "Well you just heal me, give me some chakra when I need it and we'll win, no sweat, right?" _Naruto replied. **"You could always give me full control and I'll kick his ass, just like the good old days." **"But these aren't the good old days, now is it? the mini merc (The smaller merc in Naruto's mind) told the fox.

The elemental merc walked to a nearby river while the orange-clad nin stood still, still healing himself and waiting, waiting for what else could be in this merc's bag of tricks. Heresu noticing what might happen she decided to move the injured out of the killzone area. The elemental merc was gathering different kinds of chakra in his hand while Naruto started compressing chakra in his own hand. Naruto had a blue ball of chakra in his hand while the merc had a multi-colored aura around his right arm and forearm.

The two rushing, full speed towards, as the two attacks connected the merc used some of his chakra to stick to the ground as Naruto was forced back by the energy released. Naruto covered with small scratches and small punctures but were quickly healing off of him, formed one handseal, as a couple of clones appeared around the fox boy. The elemental merc still having his hand surrounded by the aura, released it, causing a swirl of chakra to spin and rotate violently as each of the chakra swirl homed in on each of the Narutos. (Imagine the ragnarok burst thing sora uses in kingdom hearts) All of the Narutos were hit but none of them dissipated but all of them were all in pain.

"Advanced shadow clones, huh." the merc thought to himself "I hope I don't kill the real one first." (Yay the shadow clones are more useful)

The elemental merc reaching for a katana on his right side with his right arm, quickly disappeared and reappeared next to a Naruto and quickly beheading it causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. The orange clad nin making more shadow clones had one take a sword of of the merc's back and tossing it to the real Naruto, all of the other clones were quickly dispatched as Butai quickly made ice spears, piercing them all through the chest except for the real Naruto.

The two taking their respective stances, Naruto keeping his sword held low as the merc stood in a stance with his katana raised high for a quick kill strike in mind. Both of them imbuing the swords with their own chakra, the swords giving off a glow.

"Have you made peace with yourself yet?" the merc asked the fox boy, "Why would I make peace with myself?" the orange clad nin said as clueless as he sounded. "Well haven't you wondered the day when you would never come back to your home, to never see any friends or family again, the day when all of your hopes, thoughts and feelings became irrelevent, the day when you die." the merc spoke while still waiting for his opponent to drop his guard.

"Today isn't going to be that day, not until I rescue Sasuke and become hokage." Naruto screamed out as he created more shadow clones. _"Here's my chance."_ Butai thought to himself as he quickly made a downward strike cutting into Naruto's arm and then bringing the sharp edge back up, easily tearing into his shirt. The orange clad nin fell to the floor as the shadow clones tried to fight back but Naruto was bleeding at an alarming rate, if he hadn't had the fox healing him he would have been dead by the cut through his arm or by the cut that started from his lower waist and ended on the other shoulder. (first cut was through his shoulder and the second went diagonal).

-------------------------------------------

Sorry for the slow update I had to take a 3 day trip to northern california and I wanted to get ahead in the chapters so it would flow better...don't forget to review because this is starting to turn pitiful


	9. Fight to the Finish

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when yet.

May Also contain things from movies,songs or video games, Why?, cause it sounds kool :)

Sorry for the slow update I got stuck on ch 13 and I somehow injured myself with weights (It's a long story) and I feel less motivated every day to continue this and to stop this fanfic so I can continue with my social life. :(

Oh yeah and girls are truly troublesome

Chapter 9:Fight to the Finish

Still the fight rages on with the merc fighting the clones as the real Naruto tries to heal himself, all of the clones brandishing their own copies of the sword. With a one quick motion the elemental merc quickly stripped a clone of his sword, using the moment to also smash his foot into his shin causing a clone to kneel down in pain. Using the clones knee as a step the merc jumps off of the clone's knee and smashes his own knee into another clones neck, killing the unlucky clones quickly.

The orange-clad nin still healing himself tried to get up but only could with the help of the sword, severly injured and the clones were dying he knew it was time to end this. With the cuts still closing he waited for the right moment **"Come on you need me right now if you want to win." **the dark fox said while waiting for an answer. _"I can do this on my own."_ the orange clad nin said to the fox but still doubting himself.

More clones were made as Naruto charged towards the merc, the clones screaming out "U-zu-ma-ki" the merc was shot up into the air while the injured Naruto brought his foot down yelling out "NARUTO RENDAN!" the merc knew he couldn't dodge it so he moved his bandaged and injured left arm in the way to block the kick. The bones in his arms broke with a loud crunch sound, the merc had let out suppresed grunt.(Sometimes I forget that his left arm was already broken)

Noticing how vulnerable the orange-clad nin was he grabbed Naruto, threw him towards the ground and landed on the young jounin's stomach causing him to spit out blood. The merc did a little backflip and landed at a nice distance away from him. Naruto knew he was going to lose unless he had help, help from the one that might kill everyone in the surrounding area, but he might as well wonder what would happen if he lost.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto questioned the merc "Trust me, your worth to me more alive than dead but if I have to yes I will kill you." he answered while waiting for the next move.

"Well kid I would say something like 'if you don't give up I'll kill you' but I don't want to sound all cliche like." the merc calmly said

"Umm I think you just did" Naruto commented with a confused expression

"Well I guess I did then, kid"

"Why do you keep calling me kid, I'm not a kid anymore!" the whiskered kid screamed out.

"I'll stop calling you kid when I respect you...kid"

"That's it I'm kicking your ass RIGHT NOW!" Naruto screamed out as he started to frorm some handseals

"Well have you made peace with yourself yet?"

**"Come on we can finish this right now."** _"I don't trust you, I'm pretty sure your gonna kill everyone here."_ Naruto thought back to the fox**"Well now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind killing off some of these bastards and bitches." **_"That's why I would rather lose and have my friends alive than win and have everyone killed."_ **"Whatever you say pansy boy." **

It was clear to everyone that an end was near because Naruto is struggling just to stand up and Butai has his left arm dangling from his side because the sling became too troublesome. Though the end was near it was almost impossible to know who would win, Naruto would win if he used the Kyuubi But Butai would win if he didn't. Still the wait was killing everyone (figuratively maybe literally later on) "You ready to end this?" the merc asked the orange-clad nin.

Both of them again taking different stances to better accommodate their injuries. Naruto was shifting his weight to the sword to try to keep himself up while the merc was struggling to keep his katana held in the air, it was clear that Butai was running low on stamina but he could still get better attacks off of Naruto but the merc just didn't know how long he could keep it up.

_"I need some of chakra."_ Naruto told the fox **"What am I, your bitch or something...just kidding."** the Kitsune joked while the orange-clad nin started to have a red/orange aura surrounding him._ "Yeah, you are my bitch."_ Naruto shot back** "I am so gonna kick your ass into seven different worlds of pain when I get out of here you little brat." **the fox slightly joked.(Lucky number Slevin)

"Can we stop for a quick breather?" Naruto asked the merc "Sure why not." the merc replied _"Why the hell would he stop now?"_ the elemental merc thought to himself._"Well my left arm is useless but hmm...Maybe I should release a seal"_ the merc continued thinking as he started to look down at his chest plate, some of the signs weren't glowing as bright as they should. _"No I can't...but then again, if I kill this kid I only get fifty-million, after all this trouble...it would be better if I give him to Akatsuki... they aren't as cheap as that Orochimaru."_

"You ready to go again yet?" Naruto screamed out as most of his cuts were gone but some were still left and the merc wasn't in any better condition so..."Yeah, sure, whatever kid." the merc answered with a feeling of doubt about himself.

Naruto instantly disappeared as the merc waved his hand for the fight to resume. The only thing the merc saw was a blur of orange,black and spiky blond hair before he felt something ripping across his chest. As he tried to defend himself from another devastating slash he saw those eyes, those cold blue eyes which were flowing with pure hatred. Hatred that has been builiding up from the years of torment the villagers, the taunts, the attacks all of it just building up more and more as the days passed.

As days became weeks, weeks became months, and finally turning into the years of his life. This could be the last thing Butai could think of, overrun with fear for his life, the first time he has feared for his life was now of all times and the fact that it was just a kid. _"How could this happen?"_ the merc thought to himself _"After all the years of training, the missions that I've done, the killings...NO the murders that I've comitted...and I'm afraid of this little kid that everyone picks on?"_

The thought of death had suddenly paralzyed him from the neck down... he just, stood there as the one that he was going to kill or capture was well on his way to killing him._ "Seriously, how could have happened? I've easily taken on people who were feared far and wide, for their only downfall was me, a freakin guy who can do anything if the price is met."_ Another hit connected with him this time the merc was not as lucky as last time, he took a direct shot to the stomach, making the merc cough up blood but still the blonde was now waiting at least fifteen metres away from.

"If you give up now I'll go easy on you." the crimson eyed fox boy said as he bent down to a position resembling a fox ready to make a killing move with three tails waving in the air behind him. "I-I'm sorry kid but, the only thing I have left is-is my honor, so I'm sorry but surrender is not an option f-for me." the merc struggled saying. "Hey Heresu!" Butai yelled out causing the pink hared kunoichi to look at him "You know what...to do...you know what to do... and you know what you should...do... so I trust your judgment..." the merc said while trying to stay alive long enough to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry." the merc muttered as he reached down for a short straight dagger attached to his right leg. As he pulled out the blade it was black, but black not because of the color but as if light refused to approach this seemingly cursed sword. "I'll give you another break." Naruto screamed out to the merc, "Thanks kid." the merc replied. The little fox waking up from his nap saw the injured elemental merc a rushed over to help him. Butai falling on his face from exhaustion attempted to rub the little fox's head but managed a little pat before his hand fell to the ground.

The little fox licked his hand which caused the cuts to disappear from his hand instantly. Then the one tailed fox merged into the merc, bringing the fox back into Butai's mind where the fox was trying to heal the merc as much as he can but could only slow down the bleeding. "Ready to lose now?" the cocky whiskered kid asked. Butai reached for his black dagger again and signaled Naruto to start. The cocky kid formed a small blue ball in his hand and made a straight rush for him and slammed the ball of chakra into him.

As the ball made contact with the merc he thrusted the sword right into the fox boy. Butai was knocked into a river and slowly sank but couldn't do anything about it _"Damnit I wish I had some chakra to make some ice"_ he thought to himself_ "or at least know how to swim"_ he joked to himself as he slowly sank into darkness. Naruto wasn't doing that good either** "Don't touch it kit."** the Kyuubi warned his host.

The cursed sword disappeared as it turned into ash and then was blown away by the wind. Sakura ran over to try to extract the poison but it was impossible, the wound couldn't be closed or healed by the Kitsune either as the spiky blond jounin was taking his last breath the medic-merc made her way to Naruto's side. _"I guess this is...The End."_ the elemental merc thought to himself as the darkness took him into the unknown depths of this cold hell.

--------------------------------------------------

Can someone please leave a review or it could just end in Naruto's and Butai's death so if you want it to continue click the little box in the left corner


	10. The unknown

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when yet.

May Also contain things from movies,songs or video games, Why?, cause it sounds kool :)

So far volantary votes and forced votes(I had to get some votes either the easy way or hard way)

1.Naruto should take a scroll containing information about sasuke in it** 1 vote**

2.Get Butai drunk to get info from him** 3votes**

3.Naruto gets wasted with Butai and Butai saves him (hinata joins in) **2 votes**

4.Naruto jumps the merc and knocks him out with help from Sakura **3 votes**

5.Anbu tells them the hokage has a mission for them/needs to talk to Naruto/Butai **0 votes**

6.Introduction of Kabuto and Itachi **2 votes**

7.Butai raids Naruto house in he middle of the night as an attempt to capture him **0 votes**

8.Word spreads about the Mercenaries's prescence in Konoha **1 vote**

9.The mercenaries try to take Naruto by force, they try to kill Tsunade**0 vote**

10.Butai is imprisoned for a long list of war crimes **1 vote**

11.The Mercenaries do another mission assigned by Akatsuki **2 votes**

12Just start over and try it again(doesn't accomplish anything) **0 votes**

13.WAR! NOW! WAR! TIME OF WAR IS NOW! **0 votes**

14.Deathraiderz your fanfic sux ballz so just leave it like that **2 votes**

Now...Vote in a review...or send me a message

Chapter 10:Unknown Feeling(Cheesy cause lack of reviews)

As the merc slowly sank into the unknown depths of darkness he decided to take a last trip into his mind. The merc was once again walking through the hallway to find the same room with five cages and with sealing tags covering most of the cages and some on the walls. There was also a little one tailed fox in the room which happily ran over to Butai. "Well this may be the last time I see you guys so if you have anything important to might as well say it now." Butai said as he started removing some tags.

"I know we may have been useful only for our 'unique' abilities but wouldn't you like it more if we were allowed to talk to you, all you would have to do is remove some seals and we would be allowed to communicate with you." A fiery dragon asked from his cage. "Well I don't know...five voices in my head would suck like it did before I met Arashi, none of you idiots could ever agree on anything and always you guys would argue with each other." Butai replied to the dragons in a respective manner. "But we have all gotten together so nicely, right my brothers?" the shapeless wind dragon added on as the others were agreeing with him.

"We might be able to save you also." the dragon of lightning shot out as the merc was losing interest "Well I am ready to die here so it really doesn't matter" the depressed merc whispered to the dragons so the fox couldn't hear. "If your going to talk like that you might as well join that emo kid with Orochimaru, while your there can you also get some FUCKING tampons you FUCKING PUSSY!" the earth dragon screamed out. "Well that's why I have all these tags here...So I don't have to listen to you retards." the merc said as he continued through another set of doors with the little one tailed fox who was happy to be around the merc.

Butai walked towards the door removing tags sealing the door, with that done a great push was given and the two doors opened into a larger room with one cage all the way to the left and another to the right. The cage on the right had a shadow flowing from it but was constantly kept in check by the cage on the left that was emitting a bright light. Butai removed several tags and then these supposed entities were finally able to speak to the merc.

**"Why have you come here, mortal?"** a voice from the darkness asked, "Were you hoping to be saved?" a voice from the bright light asked. The merc sat down with the one tailed fox laying down next to him, the merc rubbing it's stomach and scratching it behind the ears. "I'm sorry to disturb you two but you two are going to act as my conscious(I hope this is right) and you will also be helping me with any decision I ask of you, in return I expect to be granted some of your 'abilities'." **"Well I guess so...it's been boring, being sealed in here for how many years was it?"** the voice from the dark spoke again as a demonic laughter slowly crept towards the merc. "Why were we sealed in here anyways if you wanted our help?" the bright entity asked in a soothing voice.

"The fourth didn't want you two to manipulate me into anything so he temporarily sealed you away." Butai replied as the fox yawned. "I'm sorry it's a boring story buddy but the dragon asked." the merc said to the fox, the fox trying to get some more sleep.** "Is he always this lazy? I'm pretty sure the nine tailed bastard was never this lazy."** "Well you really can't blame him, he's just a baby fox." the merc tried reasoning with the dark being. **"I'm pretty sure I can blame him and there is nothing you can do about it, mortal."**

"Oh really..." Butai asked as he held more sealing tags in his hand, **"Fine, fine, whatever you say..."** the dark demon said and then quietly whispering **"Ass."**.

Feeling something tug on his arm the merc thought it was the fox but he quickly flashed back into the real world. With whatever strength he could muster he grabbed and held onto the hand that seemed to have been coming out from the light above as darkness tried to take him below. (well someone is trying to rescue him from the river) The marks on his armor lit up again but this time there were two more things that appeared with the normal element signs. It formed on the outside of the signs, it seemed to be two dragons connected by the tail, one black, one white and both were biting each other necks to form a circle with all five signs contained within it.

When the merc was finally pulled out of the river he started puking water all over the place and felt a sudden uneasiness within him as the signs and marks slowly faded into the dark color of the armor. Butai quickly got up and made a couple of steps until he collapsed in pain. "Take it easy, you almost died." a familiar voice said as eveything was still very blurry but it was clear enough to see the blue eyes of his savior. _"Arashi?"_ Butai first thought but then realizing that his friend has been dead for some time, once again staring into those eyes but this time they were forgiving and somehow gave him a weird feeling of calmness _"He has your eyes"_. Butai slowly rising from the puddle of water, Heresu helped him stand up but with all of her efforts the elemental merc still passed out by a new rush of another power surging through him.

"Wake up child" a light voice echoed through his mind **"Yeah wake up...NOW!"** a darker voice yelled out _"But I don't want to, it's so comfortable."_ the merc repied trying to stay asleep. **"Wake up now or I'll devour your soul, mortal"** _"Fine, fine I'll wake up, why did I take off that seal?" _the merc thought to himself. As Butai opened his eyes he saw the green eyes and pink hair of a kunoichi, assuming it was 'the bitch in the red dress' he quickly drew a kunai from his holster on his thigh only to have a couple of senbons jammed into pressure points causing him to stop his attack and lay motionless. "Easy tough guy, try that again and I'll have to kick your ass for that." the pink haired kunoichi joked in a very familiar voice "Heresu?" he questioned "Of course it is me but please hold still, your left arm is in no condition to be moved." she warned as Butai noticed that his head was in her lap and the rest of his body was laid out to her left while his left arm was being healed.(Not parallel but more like an L shape the l part being heresu and the being Butai laying down)

They were still at the training ground where Heresu was also sitting against one of three logs. The sun was just starting to go down and the other nin that fought with them left, leaving the two mercs, Naruto and Sakura at the training grounds. After the medic-merc applied new bandages to Butai's arm she removed the senbons from her injured comrade and was just about to start making some dinner when the elemental merc grabbed her by the arm. "Wait Heresu, we need to have a little 'talk' about what you did back there." Butai said while Heresu came back to him.(Both of them are standing up)

"I'm sorry Butai but Naruto was trying to save you even though he was dying and I just couldn't let him" the medic merc tryed explaining

"Well Heresu all you had to do was wait for the kid to die and bring his body to Orochimaru and you would have been done with this god forsaken mission" the elemental merc replied

"But I would have lost you too..." Heresu said as tears streamed down her face "I know that you have no more feelings but I just-just...I just couldn't lose you" the medic merc said while she buried her face in Butai's chest. "I'm sorry but Naruto tried to save you and I knew that you wouldn't want me to save you so I just extracted the poison. I'm so sorry, sniffle please forgive me." she pleaded

_"What the hell do I do now?"_ Butai asked the entities, **"KILL the weakling, she betrayed you so kill her...KILL HER!...NOW DO IT!"** The elemental merc slowly reached for a kunai while Heresu was too busy crying to notice but stopped when he noticed pain coming from inside him. Butai looked down to see slashes through his armor but there were bandages that were under it, he still couldn't identify this feeling so he just thought it was her tears getting the bandages wet until another voice spoke out, "No child, she has feelings for you, she only disobeyed you because she loves you and this pain will always remain in you if you kill her." _"What is this love you speak of?"_ the clueless elemental merc questioned.

* * *

Seriously vote or something...Now would be a good time...More reviews may motivate me to update more often

Also my pellet gun broke so I have more time on my hands...what should I do with all of this extra time...I wonder if I should work on my fanfic while my pellet gun is being fixed...Or sleep and watch t.v...or something that waste time


	11. A Gift of Darkness

Caution:Might contain "adult content"Language, Violence, Dirty jokes, and adult content (later in the story) just don't know when yet.

May Also contain things from movies,songs or video games, Why?, cause it sounds kool :)

So far voluntary votes and forced votes(I had to get some votes either the easy way or hard way. matter of fact I had to get people to vote...only like one person voted without force...huh,...lazy bastards)

1.Naruto should take a scroll containing information about sasuke in it** 1 vote**

2.Get Butai drunk to get info from him** 4votes**

3.Naruto gets wasted with Butai and Butai saves him (hinata joins in) **4 votes**

4.Naruto jumps the merc and knocks him out with help from Sakura **4 votes**

5.Anbu tells them the hokage has a mission for them/needs to talk to Naruto/Butai **0 votes**

6.Introduction of Kabuto and Itachi **2 votes**

7.Butai raids Naruto house in he middle of the night as an attempt to capture him **0 votes**

8.Word spreads about the Mercenaries's prescence in Konoha **1 vote**

9.The mercenaries try to take Naruto by force, they try to kill Tsunade**0 vote**

10.Butai is imprisoned for a long list of war crimes **1 vote**

11.The Mercenaries do another mission assigned by Akatsuki **3 votes**

12Just start over and try it again(doesn't accomplish anything) **0 votes**

13.WAR! NOW! WAR! TIME OF WAR IS NOW! **0 votes**

14.Deathraiderz your fanfic sux ballz so just leave it like that **2 votes**

Now...Vote in a review...or send me a message

A quick break down of what this stuff means

**"Damnit"** Kyuubi talk

"Damnit" Normal talk

**"Damnit sum bitch"** Shadow Dragon

"God damnit child" Dragon of light

_"What was everyone saying again" _thought

Sniffle action

(Damnit leave a comment) my comment/note I leave

"DAMNIT ALL" yelling

Yay Today is my birthday (11/20) So since my day has been good I decided to give you peeps and peepets another chap...I didn't get anything too good for my birthday so I still don't own Naruto...But I do own a new pellet gun :) (HELLZ YEAH!!)

Chapter 11:A Gift of Darkness

_"What the hell do I do now?"_ Butai asked the two entities again while Heresu was still crying on him. **"I already told you...KILL HER GOD DAMNIT!** the dragon of darkness yelled out "Don't listen to that idiot, just hold her and tell her it's going to be alright." the dragon of light said as the other entity decided to interupt **"Then kill her."** "_Is there anything else you think about except for killing people?" _The elemental merc asked the dark being **"Hmm, Hmmm nope, that's just about it...wait screw her also"**

_"So is there anything else you think about except for killing and raping dead bodies?" _Butai asked yet again

**"No you idiot, do her then kill her..."**

"Did we have to get stuck within the same body? Can you just seal him up again?

"_Well it wouldn't be as fun without him..."_ Butai said while still wondering about the word 'fun'

The elemental merc was sick of the conversation so he just decided to ignore them while he held Heresu close to him and softly spoke "It's going to be fine". Although he was still lost in thought about her loyalty and what should happen to her. The medic-merc hugged him harder but finally released him when she noticed that she was hurting him "I'm sniffle sorry about that..." she said as Butai wiped the tears from her emerald eyes _"_If you weren't sniffle accepted into ANBU, life would have been so much greater..." Heresu trailed off a bit. "If I was never accepted into ANBU we would have never met when I left Konoha all those years ago, I guess that was just about it." Butai said as the medic-merc left to go do something.(Dunno make something up yourself)

"_Damnit after the fight I hardly look presentable" _the injured merc thought to himself as he laid down and opened a scroll to summon some metal plates. The elemental merc did a couple of handsigns causing his right hand to change to a red aura and then started to melt the plates and attach it to his armor. "I'm sorry what happened back there, I guess I lost control." a voice said. The elemental merc looked up to see the fox kid again "Yeah I guess we both lost control on what was going on kid" Butai said while still repairing his armor. "What, you still don't respect me after I pulled your ass out of the river, I should have just left you." Naruto joked as he continued "Well at least your safe." the orange-clad nin said as he walked away with both hands behind his head.

_"Did he just care about my safety? How ironic..."_ the merc thought to himself **"Yeah I know pure irony, he cares about your safety while you try to capture him for an organization that's going to kill him ha...how do you live with yourself...KILL HIM NOW!!!"** _"I knew you were going to say that at the end"_ the merc joked as he continued his boring task.

A couple of hours later...

Butai finished reinforcing his armor, and by now was ready to do anything else well almost anything. "Hey, want to go swimming in the river." Naruto yelled out to Butai as the whiskered kid started stripping down. "Sorry kid but I can't swim...remember I was just drowning a couple of hours ago." the elemental merc replied as he was preparing a summon. "... ... ...right I remember...I think...what are you doing now?" the hyperactive nin said after his long pause of thought. "Just bringing an old friend to keep me company" Butai said as a small one tailed fox appeared, sleeping yet again.

The fox let out a yawn as it woke up from his nap **"Yeah he was also sleeping in here to..."** the dragon of darkness said then quietly whispering **"Lazy good for nothing"** _"Well I'd rather choose him any day over you."_ Butai mentally replied to the inconsiderate dragon. **"Oh no now your making me cry boo hoo"** the entity sarcastically said, the merc ignored him as he began to rub the one tailed fox's stomach. "Hey Naruto while your going for your little swim, try catching some fish while your at it, okay?" Butai said as the little fox was still lying down next to him. The half naked jounin immediately jumped into the air in joy "Is this like more TRAINING!?" he questioned in excitement, "Sure, whatever, just catch some fish and give it to Heresu" the merc replied as Naruto ran back to the river and made a huge splash, getting 'the bitch in the red dress' wet. Sakura joined Naruto in his swim while Heresu was busy mixing things together and every now and then she checked back on her comrade, the elemental merc got bored so he just joined his little fox friend in his nap.

As the sun went down and darkness approached...

Butai was awaken by a soft kick from his comrade "What Heresu..." he asked, slightly bothered by the fact that he was just sleeping. "Dinners ready." she said as he was handed two plates full of different types of fish, Butai handed one to his hungry companion which the fox gladly accepted. As they sat near a small fire Naruto broke the silence with his attempt to get everyone talking "Sooo, how was your day?" the orange-clad nin asked as he took a break from eating. Noticing that the mercs weren't up for talking Sakura decided to aim a question that has been bothering her for a while "What brings you two to Konoha?" Heresu gave a quick glance at Butai as she wondered who should answer that question but her comrade was a little busy so she took up the question "Well there are actually three of us.". The pink haired Kunoichis instantly had a conversation going.

So where is the third one?" Sakura asked

"He's probably doing a mission..."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well we travel as a group but we can easily take missions by ourselves" Heresu answered

"So what kind of missions have you done?"

"Well the most recent one I have done was probably..." the medic merc gave it a quick thought "Well I had to erase someone's memory today"

"Who's memory and who hired you..." Sakura quickly asked in curiosity

"Well I can't tell you that...it's a policy thing, we get done what others wouldn't do" Heresu replied as she gave a 'I did what you told me to' look to Butai "Any other questions?"

"You still didn't answer the first question...Why did you come to Konoha?" Sakura asked again

"Sorry Sakura, same reason...all of us are here to finish a mission" the medic merc said and ended her sentence with a smile

"I thought you guys did missions by yourselves?" Naruto butted in before Sakura could ask

"DAMNIT NARUTO I was about to ask that"

Heresu quickly suppressed the anger of the other pink haired kunoichi before a fight could break out then decided to give a general answer "Well in some cases we work on missions together if there is a lot of money to be made, if the mission is difficult to execute alone or if we have nothing better to do." she said and gave a fake smile

"So which one is it" the two Konoha nin asked in unison

Butai casually entered the conversation "My my, some people sure are curious..."

The two Konoha nin still eager for an answer started attempts to guess which one, but stopped when the elemental merc gave them a cold look and an even colder answer "Curiosity killed the cat... if you keep trying to guess what our intentions are, you two will become the cat and I..." Butai slowly leaned towards them a whispered quietly to them "Would become curiosity." he let out a cold laugh and an evil grin as darkness leaked out of the sides of his mouth. 'The bitch in the red dress' gave out a loud shriek as Naruto was shaking in shock. _"Thanks for the little effect"_ Butai mentally thanked his evil entity **"No problem, if you need me to for scare the crap out of anyone I'm always willing...can we kill someone soon?"** _"Don't worry all in good time...I will kill someone before this mission ends and it's going to be a nice memory." _**"OOH, I'm starting to like you"** _"Yeah same here_" the merc felt more dark chakra flow through him **"Consider it a gift for staying on my good side"** _"You have a good side?"_ the merc joked as the other nin decided to rest for the night.

* * *

Be so kind and vote or leave a review and if you do my day just got that much better :) 


	12. The Organizations Next Assignment

Sorry for the slow updates but maybe some more comments or reviews may encourage or motivate me to work on my fanfic more..maybe

So I re-read my fanfic but I noticed something...why the hell don't the damn asterisks appear when I post this crap up? So I had to change some things

A quick break down of what this stuff means

**"Damnit"** Kyuubi talk

"Damnit" Normal talk

**"Damnit sum bitch"** Shadow Dragon

"God damnit child" Dragon of light

_"What was everyone saying again" _thought

-Sniffle- action

(Damnit leave a comment) my comment/note I leave

-DAMNIT ALL- yelling

Sorry about the long wait I had problems connecting to the internet for a week and I had to get my Naruto fix of anime, manga and fanfics before I posted...Also I forgot part of ch 13 and I'm missing what connects chapter 13 to chapter 14

Chapter 12:The Organizations next assignment

The Konoha nins, mercs and one tailed fox were all sleeping until the fox woke up and decided that Butai should be woken up also. The red fox gave a whine and whimper but still his friend was still sleeping, Butai was woken up when the fox started licking his face. Suprisingly the elemental merc woke up in quite a good mood as he noticed the medic-merc smiling in her state of slumber in his arms, the Konoha nin were also smiling which caused the emotionless merc to wonder what they were dreaming about. It was still dark but the elemental merc quickly reached for a weapon when he felt the prescence of others, "Excuse me, merc sir" a voice politely asked him from the nearby forest. The merc (Butai is 'the merc') cautiously approached the forest with the fox following closely behind.

It was pitch dark when the merc entered the forest and spotted a man in a mask with red clouds floating below the mask and next to the man behind the mask. The voice asked again "Excuse me, um I'm sorry to bother you at this time but, merc" Butai staring at the masked man decided to make this encounter as short as possible "You sure a polite guy..." the elemental merc commented as someone standing next to the masked man spoke "Tobi is a nice guy, yeah". "Deidera is that you?" the merc asked while the little fox was tugging at the merc's leg armor plates with it's mouth. "Is that you Ryuu Butai?" the explosive artist asked. The baby fox still tugging at the merc's shin guards "Can you two wait here for a while, my little friend here has to go." the merc asked the Akatsuki members.

"Go where?" Tobi asked

"He has to go...you know...go" Butai still said but Tobi still didn't understand

"He has to take a piss Tobi" Deidara flatly explained

"Then why didn't you say so"

The merc went with his four legged friend continued into the forest so they could relieve themselves in privacy. Meanwhile a certain orange clad nin woke up to do the same thing as his 'new friend'. Naruto looked around to see that Butai was missing _"Where did he go?"_ he questioned himself **"... I sense his chakra signature in the forest"** _"Do you know why he is out there?_ Naruto asked as he started to walk into the forest. **"Hmm, I think...yeah he is taking a bathroom break with my little avatar clone."** "_Taking a bathroom break?" _**"Yeah a bathroom break...you know..." **"_Oh a bathroom break" _Naruto said with a sigh as he still didn't understand **"Don't worry kit they will be back soon." **The infamous fox reassured his host.

Meanwhile back to the merc...

"So what's up with that that little dog, hmm." Deidara asked the merc "It's a fox..." the merc replied as the fox jumped into his arms to sleep. "So what mission do you have to add on now?" Tobi looked around before handing Butai a scroll "Akatsuki would like the ring back from Orochimaru and while your doing that It is also within the organizations best interests to get rid of his 'student' also, but it isn't part of the main mission it's just a little side mission although you would be paid a little more for your troubles. As the merc accepted this new mission they broke into laughter as the merc held the fox with his bandaged arm as while his right hand shook the explosive artist's hand. "Where have you been, it's been a while, hmm"

"Been busy as ever, mission after missions from all kinds of people" the merc replied

"Yeah, we have heard rumors about you from all over the place and then we were ordered to give a mission to this legendary merc but I never knew it was you"

Tobi stared at his partner while the merc had a little conversation "Uhh Deidara how do you know him?" Tobi asked politely

"We did some missions together and I helped him a little in learning how to express himself in 'art'." The 'artist' explained

"Because art is a bang" the merc and artist said in unison then broke into laughter "So who is this guy?" Butai asked Deidara

"This is Tobi, he's my partner, we are not the holds hands and take walks partners more like I try to keep him out as much trouble as he inflicts on me, and I give him a hard time every now and then to keep old Tobs on his feet."

"It's nice to meet you Tobi" the merc said as he held his hand out for it to be shaken only to have almost been suffocated by the masked man giving a strong hug to the merc, the artist and a little lovin to the baby fox also.

Deidara managed to speak a little in a slight whisper "Tobi...what did I say about huggin people when you first meet them, hmm?"

"Don't hug them or else I'll kill you" the masked man responded in a monotonous tone

"And what did I say about huggin me when you hug them also"

"That you will beat my dead body with my own corpse..."

"Good boy Tobi, now...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!"

Tobi released the two and started running with his partner close but still not close enough to kill him "COME BACK HERE DAMNIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I SWEAR THE ORGANIZATION ONLY PAIRED YOU UP WITH ME TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD!" Deidara screamed out as he finally caught Tobi and started punching him repeatedly. But then heard Tobi laughing next to the merc "Tobi, dispell this genjutsu or else Akatsuki is going to be short a member" Deidara threatened. Butai gave a little chuckle to Tobi's antics before they decided to leave "Bye bye..." Tobi said in a playful childish way as the two Akatsuki members were walking away "REMEMBER TO KILL THE UCHIHA" Tobi yelled to make sure the merc could hear him. The merc turned around to head back to the training grounds area until he heard something coming from the trees, with one quick motion dozens of kunai flew into the area where the sound came from followed by a loud thud of something falling down.

The merc went to look for the body of what was watching the meeting but only found bloody kunais and a trail of blood that quickly disappeared into less and less blood as it went. The merc slowly put the fox down so he would't wake it up as he carefully picked up and examined the kunai. The little red furball woke up and started to sniff the trail of blood, leading the merc through the forest then back to the training grounds. _"Hmm, interesting Naruto isn't here..."_ Butai thought to himself as he raised the bloody kunai up to his nose a gave it a quick sniff **"I think we need to end this mission soon before our lies catch up to us..."** ths shadow dragon whispered to the merc as Butai licked the blood off the kunai before putting it away in his thigh holster. _"Do you think Naruto could have been the little spy?..."_

**"Well then lets get some help."** _"From who...? I can't summon anything..."_ the merc told the entity "Don't tell me that you..." **"I Did bitch"** _"What the hrll are you two talking about...?"_ **"Just try to summon, you'll see what I mean..."** "DON"T DO IT! the bright entity warned the merc as it echoed throughout his mind _"Well I guess curiosity got the better of me." _The curious merc joked as he started to summon but was suprised on what he summoned. This thing was no animal, it was just a shadowy figure that had yellow beady eyes and let out a cackle when it looked around. It was somewhat short and kept it's hand to it's sides and sometimes smoothed the top of it head back which resembled hair. _"What the hell is this thing?"_ the merc said in disbelief "Sir, I am a shadow minion to be exact, I'm now your shadow minion as I sense that my true master is within you" the dark figure said as he gave a salute to the merc.(don't worry the shadow dude and other summons are not that important)

"Are you loyal?" the elemental merc cautiously asked

"Yes Sir, I am"

"How loyal?"

"To the grave and back again, Sir"

"Are you evil?" the merc let out another obvious question

"I am whatever you want me to be, Sir"

"Okay then, you seem educated"(as in smart)

"Thank you for the compliment Sir"

"Sure, then...'

"Do you have a mission for me, Sir?"

"Well I might as well give you one since I would rather relax then chase down a spy who has seen me do business with some 'friends'." The merc gave a little laugh when he said friend

"Sir can I request some help, it's not that I'm weak it's that I have heard of this Uzumaki Naruto and well...I've heard he is blessed with the power of "The Fox"

"Well sure but do you know the rules of engagement?" the merc said as he summoned some more minions but these appeared to be half man half dragon types with very little armor so it was expected that their skin was hard "Who are these guys?" the merc asked the three humanoid creatures

"We are the Dragoons and I believe that you may have a mission for us, boss"

"Well how did you know" the merc asked somewhat lazily

"We were informed by the shadow minion, boss" another one spoke

"Well ok then, I guess he can inform you Dragoons on what to do...right" the minion gave a little nod as some Dragoons started moving about "Well boss, I believe we are the best in scouting and tracking" "Well then don't fail me...shadow guys" "Aye sir we won't fail you" a Dragoon said as all of them wisped away into the night.

* * *

Anyways...school is really slowing me down and I started to return to my "normal" life because it's very weird to sit behind a glowing screen for more than twelve hours and the fact that I haven't got hurt in a while feels weird. 


	13. Simple questions

Please imagine something clever here.Also I still don't own Naruto

Sorry about the long wait but I started working and I tried to enjoy my winter break as much as possible...-sigh- school is boring...

Chapter 13:Simple questions

The merc was dead tired from everything he had done within the past hours. Still carrying the little red fox of a furball in his bandaged arm and now looking for a hot spring to relax. The thought of a nice relaxing dip in a hot spring was quickly interupted by a mental heads up _"Sir, we have the target in sight and we are now following him."_ Butai looked around wondering where the voice of his minion came from _"Good work shadow guy, this is the shadow soldier right?" _"_Yes Sir, I am the shadow minion and I am mentally notifying you of our finds" _The merc now continuing his search for rest and relaxation. Finally finding a hot spring not too far away from the training ground, the dragon merc now taking off his chestplate and shin guards as they clanked as they hit the ground. The merc was still wearing a light long sleeved shirt with small metal bars as armor as he started searching around for a shallow spot in the hot spring to put the fox on.

Butai slowly set the fox on a shallow point in the hot spring so the fox wouldn't be forced to swim to stay afloat. _"The target has picked up speed sir, he may have noticed us and we seem to be heading...I am not familiar of this area but I will continue to follow."_ The loyal minion informed his superior, _"Ok inform me when anything changes, in the mean time I will be...busy" _the tired mercenary mentally replied to his summon. Butai continued to take off all of the armor plates then switching into shorts and moved all of his personal equipment close to the fox so the little furball could rest it's head on the nice pile of soft clothes with the hard armor on the bottom. The merc lastly took off his long sleeved shirt and threw it near the fox causing the shirt to land with a muffled sound of metal hitting rock. With his shirt off an old tattoo with an old scar running across it was exposed as he slowly entered the small pool of pure tranquility.

"Hmm, you know what will make this better?" the merc asked the relaxing fox,still being careful enough to keep the newly bandaged arm out of the hot spring. Butai reached over to his belongings and opened a scroll pouch and out fell a cigar and a bottle of sake. "You want some?" the merc said as he poured some of the alcoholic beverage into a small cup, The fox took a litte sip from it before it returned it's head back to the pile of clothes and having a slight blush on it's face. **"Wow, that fox is sure a light weight."** "I don't think baby foxes should be drinking...I don't think foxes should drinking at all" "_Don't worry, can't you see, he's relaxed..."_ Butai said to the entities **"And a little buzzed if you ask me"**. The merc's conversation with himself was interupted by the little red fox's burp which blew out a puff of fire. _"Well remind me not to let him drink too much"_ the merc joked as he took a small drink, lit his cigar, turned on his radio and started changing the frequency.

"There were two cases of attacks by unknown nin, believed to be hired thugs by Orochimaru, Both victims appear to be in stable conditions but an attack on the third's grandson seemed to have erased his memory of the attack." Butai changed the frequency while thinking to himself _"Hired thug? When did mercenaries all of sudden get put into the same categories as a common criminal?"_ **"Yeah all that training and your now considered a low level criminal"** _"I would kill that stupid news reporter but I don't want to do such a stupid thing without being paid"_

"Come on down to Ichiraku's Ramen stand where the best ramen in Konoha is served" The merc now feeling a little hungry tuned the frequency to something else as he started to sink into a more comfortable position.

"And during the transmission unusual events entertain the spectators" -Butai still changing the frequency-

"There was an attack on a shinobi guard posted near a gate into Konoha a few days ago...When we interviewed this brave soldier all he said was 'He's back, he's back...We're all dead!'...We seem to have some information gathered by our honorable ANBU that the lowest trash of the shinobi world have come to Konoha, these 'mercenaries' came for unknown reasons but we believe this is related to the 'demon child'. This is the Konoha five am news signing off..." **"Wow those fascist fuckers with their propaganda..."** "I admit that the news are a little one sided" **"Just like humans would react, they hate what they can't understand or control, so they all rally in fear and beat some little kid to feel brave...pitiful"** _"Sir, the target is heading towards your area"_

"What the hell are you talking about!..." the merc asked in shocked _"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto is now headed toward your location, sir" _the shadow soldier mentally notified the merc again. Butai quickly reached for one of the kunai in his holster which is now by the slightly drunk fox, quickly pulled one out and held it out at arms reach against the throat of a very muscular blond who was practically nude but only had a towel on.

"...Naruto...what are you doing?"

"Oh Butai... there you are, need a towel? heh-heh" Naruto asked as he pulled out a some extra towels with a ramen design on it and another with a frog design.

"No thanks I have my own, kid." Butai answered as he struggled to pick up his own pure black towel from his pile of his belongings with his bandaged left hand "Were you just about to jump in here?"

"No...No...No...why would I" Naruto acting a little weird (sure acting...)

"Naruto" the relaxing mercenary said in a stern voice, still holding the knife to his hot spring stranger

"No..."Naruto finally giving up his lie "Yeah I was about to cannonball into the hot spring...you caught me"

"Show some manners kid..." Butai slowly put the kunai down and Naruto slowly entered the hot spring

_"Sir, we can see you from here, we will attack if you want any backup, ok sir"_

"_Riigghht_..." the merc slowly replied to his tracker team

Naruto slowly leaned over to the smoking mercenary and quietly whispered "I was followed here by a team of...something but they seemed to have stopped just back there somewhere but they are weird...they have no scent, no footsteps or...anything.

Butai whispered back "Then how did you know they were there...

"A feeling of darkness from them..." Naruto replied as he moved back to his old spot across Butai

_"Sorry Sir, but we have to leave soon, the sun and us don't mix well'_

"_Ok, your mission is complete, I will watch the target from now on"_ Butai mentally ended the shadow teams mission as they melted into the shadows

"...I don't sense thir chakra signature anymore..." Naruto said out loud to the merc

Butai waved off Naruto's obvious comment with a puff of smoke from his cigar"Maybe they know how strong I am..." the merc joked **"Strong?...you almost died by a 'scary' river"** _"Hey no one's talking to you so shut up."_**"Oh, I see the hot water didn't rid you of your 'berries'."** the entity mocked "Hee-hee,hee" _"You two shut the hell up for now, got it?"_

"So...Butai..." Naruto noticed the tattoo on the merc arm "Oh, so you were in ANBU too..."

"Yeah I was..." Butai replied while getting another cup sake

"I was in the 501st (five-o-first) so what part of ANBU were you from?" Naruto said with pride

"Oh, the 501st I've heard of them, weren't they called the hokage's will or fist...something like that"

"Yeah to our enemies we were known as 'Tsunade's iron fist'...so do you know anything about the Uchiha clan? Naruto said with still some pride in his speech

"Yeah I know somethings about Itachi and Sasuke..." _"Crap shit crap, did I just say that"_ **"Nice one, numb nuts"** "You should slow down on the sake" "Want some?" Butai asked as he gave a small cup of the rice wine to Naruto

Naruto took the little cup and drank from it, "So what do you know about Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly

"Sorry kid but I think we should relax first" Butai said as he set down down the empty bottle on a rock and opened another scroll pouch which held another bottle of the prized drink.

"Do you even carry a scroll because when you open a scroll pouch it's usually...not a scroll" Naruto openly spoke

"I do carry scrolls, two of them are personal while the others are just extra missions and missions...and more missions...did I mention more missions?" the merc seemed to complain a lot about missions "Anyways kid...how's life going?" curiosity getting the better of Butai...again

"Well you know how life goes for a jinchuuriki" Naruto said with his head held down

"Actually I don't know..."

"Aren't you one?" Naruto asked, looking the merc straight in the eyes

"No I'm not one, I would be one if I had a bijuu sealed within me but because dragons are not tailed beast...well they have tails but they also don't...Well what I mean is that dragons are tailed creatures/entities but lack a physical form so they are not...Wait a second...Yeah actually I don't know why...But all I know is that dragons are not bijuu but we are still hated though." An awkward silence was present for a couple of minutes until the merc decided to speak again "You know something Naruto..."

"What?" Naruto questioned slightly while taking a sip of sake

"I...I...well...I kinda envy you a little" Butai said as he was just about done relaxing

"Really? Why?"

"Don't worry kid, I'll tell you later" the merc wrapped his towel around his waist and picked up his belongings with the little drunken fox in his arms also and left.

* * *

So I started thinking about a stand alone self-contained sequel to this which means...I dunno but I've been workin out the basics of it so somehow I have to get from point b (this story) to point g(which is the end) and somehow connect it to point k (sequel). I know how to end it but I just need to fill in the stuff in between and have the stuff I planned happen. 


	14. WTF's Goin' On

I still don't own Naruto if I did you will know it by the trail of dead characters

I kept saying bitch in the red dress when a friend of mine pointed out that a top is not the same as a dress(remember this is after time skip)...and yet no one else pointed it out...But I'll keep using because it sounds kool...

Sorry about this chappy but I know it sucks badly but it's mostly just a filler chap for the first half...

Chapter 14:WTF''s Goin' On

Butai slowly made his way back to the training grounds, fully dressed, relaxed, slightly buzzed and his fox companion was a little drunk also. The morning dew still present in the fields as the sun began its slow rise to bring in a new day. The merc walked towards a stone memorial and noticed two figures standing by the rock, one had his headband covering his left eye while the other figure was trying to light a cigarette then complaining how troublesome it was. The air was heavy with sorrow, sadness of those that fell in combat, to never get back up but always remembered where they now lie, those that gave up their one life to live to let others live. Still Butai approached the two men with the little fox sleeping on his bandaged left arm.

He would have continued to approach if he could but something held him still. The complaining nin held trench knives to his throat and casually asked him "This is troublesome but I'll ask anyways...Why have you come here?"

"The same reason why you came here...to mourn the lost of a close friend"

The complaining nin quietly muttered "He was more than a close friend he was like..."

The shadow using chuunin was interupted by the masked jounin "Shikamaru just let him go, I know why he came here."

Shikamaru sighed as he went back to the stone "I wasn't gonna do anything anyways Kakashi."

"_Where have I heard that name before...Kakashi...Kakashi...seems so familiar..."_ the merc asked himself, lost in thought "I believe you have information on him in your book" _"Really..."_ "I'm positive" _"Really..."_ "Yeah... _"Really..._" "I'm sure if it" _"Reeaalllly..."_ **"If you say really one more fucking time I'm coming out there"** _"Rea-ok might as well..." _Butai started going through his stuff with the little fox still sleeping on his left arm "_anyone remember where I left it?" _His question was met with complete and utter silence. _"Anyone?"_

"So..." the lazy chuunin asked "Who the hell are you?"

"Is it important to know someone's name or the mark they leave behind?"

"Both are important if someone would like to be remembered"

"What if I didn't want to be remembered?"

"Would you like me to force it out of you?"

Kakashi stopped the tension between the two "His name is Ryuu Butai" The merc let out a sigh at the sound of his name. "Why do you have a sleeping fox in your arms?"

"Well Kakashi...If that is your REAL NAME..." "Umm...why wouldn't it be his real name?" _"I dunno but I think I'm drunk...a little...just a wee bit"_ "This little fox here...Actually I don't know why I have a fox in my arms. Well why is that kid smoking?" Butai struggled to point directly at Shikamaru and try to keep balanced at the same time **"Yep your drunk"** _"Oh well how did yuh find oot?"_ the merc sarcastically asked **"It's all elementry my dear Watson"**_ "NO Shit, Sherlock! Aww shit dis is really starteting to take effect...can't yuh guys do any hing?"_ **"FUCK YOU!"** "I might as well try something"

The smoking nin looked around in case the merc was pointing to someone else "I'm not a kid and your a drunk"

Butai staggered around a little more "I'm not a dunk, I mean derunk, I'm just... what wus tat wurd...drunk there is a difarence but I dunno...I'm too...gah to tell..."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." with that said Shikamaru just left the memorial leaving a stupified merc and a one-eyed jounin behind him.

The jounin let out a sigh before speaking "I think I've been here long enough also...see you later." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the merc alone.

"Till we meet again...Kakashi..." _"Whoa...I'm not drunk anymore...But why the hell am I tired?"_ "Light chakra needs to use all five element chakra to make light chakra..." **"Highly inefficient if you ask me."** The conversaton was cut short by the fox waking up to two men in green spandex running around the area screaming their heads off about the flames of youth._"Well I guess I'm out of here before it turns too weird"_ **"Too late"** Apparently it was too late when the spandex running weirdos started hugging each other with an ocean and a setting sun in the background. "Where did that come from?" **"Why is the sun setting...IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING!"** "It must be genjutsu...get out of here before it effects you" _"You don't have to tell me twice."_ Butai ran off as fast as he could with the small red furball running with him.

A Couple of Moments Later...

The merc trying to catch a breath before he passes, heavily panting after the escape from the illusion. Now back at the campsite in the training grounds, trying to get his backpack and equipment before those crazed green men catch up to him. Still the two pink haired kunoichis unaware of this threat, were having a little conversation as usual until the dragon merc came stumbling out of breath attempting to warn them. "Ta-Two...guys...Crazy...GeNjUtSu..." Butai trying to breathe between each word and hardly having enough breath to say the most important, took a deep breath..."HOSTILES!"

Both of the medics stood up and spoke in unison "We can take them."

"These guys are FUCKIN CRAZY they made an illusion that was...hmm how could I put this...UNHUMAN!"

"What!?" the medics unsure if they just heard what they thought they heard

"We are getting the hell out of here RIGHT NOW before they come here." Butai shook at the thought of those eyebrows and those green spandex suits that left little to imagine. The elemental merc quickly grabbed his belongings and poofed in smoke and reappeared in the city. _"Oh yeah my book was in my backpack"_ he took out the book and started flipping through the pages until he found the name Hatake Kakashi, it was an impressive price on his head. _"How could I have forgotten...the copy nin of Konoha, I was so close to such a good pay day...damnit...I guess I'll be seeing him sooner than expected...Now if I was a wanted person where would I be..."_ **"Hey dumbass if you didn't notice this but, you are a wanted person"** _"That's not the point"_

MEANWHILE...

Naruto was wondering to himself of what he saw last night. **"Kit, you know what happened right?"** _"Of course I do...But what am I supposed to do"_ the orange-clad nin asked the infamous fox **"Isn't it obvious, beat the shit out of him." **_"But, he's my friend..."_ **"Friends don't stab friends now do they."** _Isn't he your friend though..."_ The dark fox laughing after remembering of what he just said **"I bet you wouldn't mind stabbing your pink haired girlfriend with something of your own..."** _"Why are you so perverted?..."_ **"Because...you need to GET SOME GOD DAMNIT!" **

Speaking of perverts, there was an old white haired man peeking into the women's hot spring. "_It must be seven by now_" Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the old man who was lightly laughing as he was sneaking a peek.

The orange clad nin slowly crept behind the perverted man and let out a loud yell "ERO-SENNIN!". The old man immediately jumped into the air and quickly covered his nose bleed.

"SSHHH" Jiraiya tried to hush Naruto "be quiet or they would hear us"

"I might stay quiet if you promise to train me again" the orange clad nin had a fox like grin on his face

"Sure,sure"

The two heard Tsunade in the hot spring and the fox boy once again saw a perfect moment to raise the bargain a bit "You also owe me a favor and you have to pay me back for all the money you took from me."

There was a slight silence as the perverted man had to think of his options, which were being beaten up by the hokage or train and repay a former student. He then remembered what happened last time he was caught peeking on Tsunade and quickly took the offer of owing Naruto a favor. A huge grin spreaded across his face as he rushed off but failing to notice something important **"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE RUNNING!" **_"I am, I am"_ he argued back **"THEN STOP!"** "Why!?" and the joyful jounin ran right into the marvelous medic and was seemingly dazed as he wondered what just happened. "Hey Sakura wanna help me out with something?"

* * *

This chapter was one of those...WTF am I doing kind of chapters, so of course I promise the next would be better and longer...(that's what she said) -sigh- (that was stupid) this is about 400 words shorter than the other ones...anyways I am so...out there at the moment...nothing more than a little work and sleep should fix that problem...Damnit...I have saturday school on the 20th...and work right after, so it may take some time for the next chap.-sigh- 


	15. Pickin' Fights

I still don't own Naruto if I did you will know it by the trail of dead characters

Chapter 15:Pickin' Fights

The orange clad nin was still on top of his little girlfriend as he asked her if she would help him out with something.

"...Can you get off of me?" she asked the blond nin

"Oh, sorry about that I was in a rush and I didn't see you coming, anyways Can you help me out?"

"Sure I guess I have some time to waste" the pink haired medic said as she checked the time

"Ok, what I'll do is..." the fox boy started explaining to his accomplice as she had an interesting look on her face.

MEANWHILE...

The merc was walking through the streets of Konoha in the morning when he noticed that he no longer felt the chakra of his little blond trainee friend "_the jutsu must have ran out of chakra"_ he thought to himself. **"Doesn't matter it wasn't that useful anyways"** _"I guess your right"_ Butai continued walking until his radio started beeping "Who's this?" he asked into his headset

"This is Kabuto and uh...well uh..." the man stuttered repeatedly over the com link

"Well when are you getting here, It's been a while since I requested your aid"

"That's the problem..." after that last message from kabuto the merc went silent "Umm, Hello?"

"What do you mean problem?..." Butai asked emotionlessly

"Well...I lost Itachi"

"In the quiet words of the virgin mary...come again?"

"I lost Itachi..."

"How the hell did you lose him, he's not like a set of FUCKING KEYS!"

"Well we were really close to getting to Konoha, but we decided to rest up before reinforcing your team...and well we were attacked in the middle of the night by ANBU on patrol, I fled the scene and uhh...that's when I lost Itachi"

"...Are you aware that his eyesight right now is terrible because of how many times he uses 'those eyes' and your telling me that you left him alone when he probably didn't know WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?"

"I'm sorry but I'm searching for him right now, you might have to finish this mission without us"

"I'm well aware of that...this mission truly is goin to shit..." Butai was rethinking of all the times his plans were repeatedly messed up and was now trying to figure out where and why it failed "_Why did I take this mission, this has fallen apart, but I can't abort this mission right now...can I?"_ **"This mission hasn't totally been fucked ...yet...you still have us"** _"Yeah...I guess so..."_ "Butai, over and out"

"Roger, over and out"

The merc now well aware that this mission wasn't doing too well needed a smoke and maybe a couple of drinks until he noticed an old man peeking into the women's bath. Butai let out a sigh as he thought to himself "_Old people...either perverted or funny...this really isn't that funny"_. The elemental freelancer approached the giggling old man but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what sounded a lot like the fifth hokage in there _"This isn't good"_ "You should warn the old man before Tsunade ends his life" He slowly approached the pervert, using his techniques on how to stalk quietly mainly for the fact that he remembered a report where she almost killed a legendary sannin because he had the nerve to peek on her.

The merc quietly approached the man and quickly put his bandaged left arm over the man's mouth and dragged the pervert a few feet back, far enough so they could whisper. "what in hell's name are you doing?"

"Can't you see that I'm doing some 'research'..." was the old man's response which gave way to a moment of silence as they both exchanged looks.

Butai repeatedly examined the perverted man "Hmm ... hmm... Jiraiya?"

_"So I've gotten quite famous"_ the sannin chuckled to himself as he heard his name "So you want an autograph or something?...it's gonna cost ya"

The freelancer glanced around, checking to see if this idiot just meant him "No, but...a legendary nin...degrading himself to a pest and pervert...I'm starting to doubt if you truly are as strong as they say." the merc challenged the man.

"I am as strong as I am beautiful as a crying baby cannot help to stop to look at me and the women..." the frog hermit continued his intro out loud.

Butai started to check if he was strong at all and was suprised as he first failed to notice the hidden chakra and could get a better read out(as in stats) of his oppenent when he stopped underestimating him. _"I don't think I can take him..."_ **"Did you just try to start a fight when you didn't even check their skill level...?"** _"Well plan 'B' then"_ "What plan?" _"You always have to be steps ahead of what's goin on to survive in a job like this..."_. The merc started to talk louder "HEY ISN"T THAT JIRAIYA, ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN PEEKING INTO THE WOMEN"S BATH?"

The frog hermit was still dramatically speaking on with his intro until he heard screams and movement within the hot spring. "Now look what you have done" the perverted old man looked around for the merc but only saw Tsunade in a towel with a big hole smashed through behind her "Oh...shit" the hermit immediatley took off.

The freelancer continued his little stroll as he let out a little chuckle every now and then as he thought of Jiraiya being chased by the hokage. He reached into his back pouch for a duraluminium cylindrical case, popped off the top and a finely hand rolled cigar slid out on his hand _"This is gonna be good"_ "Smoking is bad for you" the light entity stated _"I'll die sooner or later...might as well enjoy other hazards as I live this life of risk..."_ he said as he pulled out a stainless steel lighter hidden under a forearm guard on his right arm. **"Nice lighter..."** the dark entity commented about the picture of a black dragon on the front of it.

He flipped the top off and tried the flint a couple times until it lit the cigar _"That's better..."_ the merc took a relaxing breath of smoke but dropped his cigar when he noticed that the baby fox wasn't enjoying the second hand smoke "Sorry 'bout that" he said as he used his foot to smother out the cancer stick. Butai continued his walk with the fox following close behind as he turned into an empty alley way. He almost reached the end of the street until a 'villager' held out his palm to signal him to stop, the relaxed merc questioned "What?" but still the 'villager' was silent.

The elemental merc continued to walk until the 'villager' stopped him again "What you want to start some shit?" the merc angrily asked the shorter man but still the shorter man was still as silent as a graveyard. **"Remember to check the shit before you toss it"** (Whatever that means) The armored merc concentrated on the the 'villager' and he sensed something dark within him, something familiar, something almost... he just couldn't get the last part out because of some confusion and mix of emotions that ran wild in this man.

"What the hell are you?" the merc asked the short and silent man but still no response "Do I know you?" the merc took a closer look and hovered just inches away from the man, as the 'villager' seemed to flinch a little when he moved his head close to his. "Your henge isn't that good...I notice that you have blue eyes even though your trying to make it appear as if you had brown eyes..." the 'villager' ran off into a backalley only to reappear with reinforcments. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

The 'villager' obviously had large amounts of chakra, more than most shinobi should have as twenty clones blocked off both sides of the alley(ten to each side) "TAKE COVER!" Butai yelled to the fox as he unsheathed two swords and began to fight them off, one after another the clones poofed into smoke after getting hit once but one stood with a wound across his chest "You have a lot of chakra I'll give you that but...it's a shame you have to die here" the cocky merc ricocheted a kunai off a pole and the knife niched the back of the man's knees, causing him to fall on his knees.

"_Another perfect oppurtunity to kill another annoying peon_" the merc thought to himself as he landed a hard hit to the man's neck, which a loud audible crack sounded and the 'villager' turned into smoke "_An advanced shadow clone? I'm impressed"_ "I see that you have the skills of a shinobi and the chakra reserves of a deity...why don't you come out so we can discuss this like men..." the man came out from the back alley still unarmed but seconds later hundreds of the same villager now armed with kunais and shurikens "Or not?" Butai commented as the real one threw a piece of parchment that read in big block letters "_I WANT THAT SCROLL_"

"How about you come and take it from me...and maybe you give me the honor of knowing who wants that scroll..." still the villager was silent as he opened his palm signaling that he wanted it. The merc reached into his back pouch, slowly approached the only unarmed clone and began to pull something out which the man had a large almost fox like grin smeared across his face.

"You can take it from my cold dead body if you can you son of a fucking monkey" the merc pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag wrapped around the handle and immediately used the unarmed clone as a shield from the storm of kunai and shurikens the other clones let loose. He threw the kunai with the tag on it at a large concentrated area of them but to his suprise none of them disappeared but were badly burnt _"For fuck's sake how much chakra does he have to make so many advanced clones..."_ his human shield poofed away in smoke as the insane amount of weapons stuck on him.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ was the merc's thought as the burnt clones began to heal themselves.

* * *

I was actually going to update after my fingers healed but since the god of interesting was kind enough to give a one word review I guess I could stop my bitchin and just type...NOTE TO SELF... zippo lighters burn when your trix sux. 


	16. Clash of Confusion

Still I don't own Naruto...-sigh-

In case anyone may have wondered about the advanced clones here is a quick explanation about it...

A bunshin is just an illusion and disappears on contact, a kage bushin has physical properties such as being able to fight and are also linked to the main user (to give any knowledge/experience learned to the user) but dissipate after a hit or two...now there are advanced clones that are the same as the kage bunshin but have to be killed or released which means it can take a lot more hits but of course would cost more chakra...anyways, here is the next ch

Chapter 16:Clash Of Confusion

The 'villager' still stood with the merc in the alley and still the man demanded the scroll after the freelancer's futile attempt of escape. But still the merc was unwilling to hand over the scroll so simply, he would gladly accept death with the chance that the scroll would be destroyed as he died than to hand over the precious piece of rolled information and live.

"Come on you want it?" the merc asked the advanced clones. The clones simply nodded and stayed silent "THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN!" Butai challenged them repeatedly until a few of them made a rush for him but stopped when they were yards from him. The freelancer held his weapons firmly although his left hand was still slightly struggling to keep the katana held in a defensive grip, ready to deflect any kunai and use the right hand to kill.

Two clones stood with weapons in hand while two other clones seemed to be shifting some boxes around and pulled out a baby fox. The short men(Shorter than Butai) regrouped back to the small group and one of the clones held a kunai to the baby fox while the other approached the merc with his hand out. The elemental merc was shocked that they would sink so low as to threaten an innocent animal just to obtain this scroll but as much as the merc just wanted to get his little companion back, he just couldn't give them it.

"Fine, fine..no more tricks..." the merc gave a sad sigh, raised his face mask and slowly approached the greedy clone that still held his gesture. He pulled out aviator style sunglasses from his pouch and continued his slow walk towards them but the clone signaled him to stop. "What now..." still the clones were silent but the hostage taking clone pushed the kunai firmly against the fox's little neck.

Butai was ready to kill everyone if the fox had died, even if he couldn't kill them as long as he had his companion it made him felt whole and it was a feeling that he knew he couldn't live without. Death was his plan 'B' if they killed the fox but luckily the negotiating/greedy clone gestured for him to sheath his two swords which was misunderstood as he approached with weapons in hand.

The merc complied with the request, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was at their mercy. A small drop of water rolled down the freelancer's cheek as it was soon followed by other tears streaming from behind the sunglasses. He collapsed and some clones almost rushed to his aid, slowly the hostage taking clone moved the knife away from the animal.

"How much..." Butai whispered quietly "HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT THIS SCROLL!" he yelled out after his whisper. His will was slowly breaking and his enemy started to move around uncomfortably, shifting around a little as they stared at each other every once in a while. It was clear that both men didn't want to do what they were doing but both wanted this scroll. The clones released the fox and it started running to Butai but the negotiating clone stopped it.

Butai had enough of the crap he was getting and seemed to have been broken, he softly shook uncontrollably. One of the 'villagers' walked over to the merc and helped lift him up. "I'm sorry Butai it's just that..." the real 'villager' accidently let out.

_"THAT VOICE"_ the merc screamed out in his mind, it was clear that this shinobi wasn't too good with transforming as the enemy never spoke because he couldn't effectively hide the compassion in his voice. The elemental merc knew that he couldn't kill all of the clones especially since that voice seemed to have a strange effect on him, his mind came to a complete stop but the only thing he could do is give a glare that the other villagers(the ones that used to beat Naruto) would envy.

It was a hateful gaze that seemed to enrage the shinobi in disguise for every second that passed by as the two exchanged looks. The fox ran to his friend which cut the tension between the two and Butai held the fox firmly while rubbing his face against the small furball. He slowly lifted his head from the animal and somewhat apoligized "I'm sorry but I cannot give you the scroll and even IF I did, you still wouldn't know what it means..."

"How do you know if I could read it or not, all I know is that it will help me bring back my friend..." the disguised man replied with his eyes changing from blue to red then returning back to the normal deep blue sea look. He seemed to suppress a power within him, something unpleasent within him but still the sad look was very familiar to the merc.

Butai finding the perfect time to get a clue on who this was, continued talking to the wannabe thief "Only my former squad and superiors know how to decode it, honestly even a man like you couldn't find your friend even if you decoded it."

"I'm sure the Ero-sennin knows what it means" the man let out another clue by accident.

"_Ero-sennin?"_ the elemental merc thought to himself. "How would my last mission to Konoha help you find your friend?"

"Last mission to Konoha? Your not making any sense, unless your telling me that Konoha wants Sasuke dead..." the man let out another confused clue wander out.

"I'm not making sense? Well what the hell do you think your talking about..."Both sides now confused to what the other was talking about.

The mystery man stared straight at the merc and spoke in a friendly way "Come on Butai, just tell me the truth..."

For a reason unknown to the shinobi in disguise the merc got on his right knee with his right fist on the ground in front of him and bowed his head to the enemy "I'm sorry, Arashi, sir I did not mean to lie, nor did I lie within your prescence, Sir" the merc continued with as much respect as a higher ranking military member would deserve "But Sir, the mission you assigned me...I've been having some trouble on what I should do..."(a wee bit crazy if you ask me)

"Now what are YOU talking about..."

Butai instantly snapped out of his trance when the sympathetic thief spoke again. The elemental freelancer stood back up and converted most of strength into light chakra and angel-like wings seem to have been growing out the back of his shoulders. To better insure his escape, he quickly pulled out and detonated a smoke grenade which caused the clones to scramble to catch him.

The light chakra enhanced merc gracefully spreaded the wings and took off into the cloudless sky.The little red furball gave a joyful yelp as it saw the view of village, the hokage monument and of course the fact that foxes don't normally fly."Nice view, huh buddy" the ecstatic fox gave a nod as it continued to look at the people below. The merc was no higher than the hokage monument but was already almost out of chakra, with a quick look back he saw the clones leaping from building to building.

"Aww crap..."were the only words he summed up when he landed on the ground and made a mad dash through the backalleys of Konoha. The wings of light chakra dissipated into the surrounding area when the merc didn't have enough chakra to sustain such a useful ability. "OH, COME ON" Butai let out a complaint as he saw the thieves still after him "When will you stop GOD DAMNIT!" he shouted again as he turned into yet another closed off alleyway of clones.

Still with no plan of escape yet, the merc only thought to stall until he could think of something better "You want to fight for this scroll?" he asked the clones **"Swing and a miss..."** the dark entity commented on the stupid idea._"Oh yeah, almost forgot that I tried that already heh-heh"_ **"Fight him one on one...just a thought."** "Okay then, how about we fight one on one...and dispell your illusion,(the transform/henge) it's almost useless."

The shorter man released all of the clones except for three which he sent charging at the merc. Butai immediatly pulled out a weird can, bit off the pin at the top and threw it at the clones. A couple of seconds after the pin was pulled a bright light was emitted and a loud noise that caused confusion, when the temporary blindness wore off the merc was yet again gone. The real shinobi began to sniff the air for anything and all of the clones and the man moved in unison.

"GAA-DA-MIT" Butai yet again made another escape but was pushing himself to his limit.

The mystery shinobi and his clones jumped off a roof and landed around the merc. "I guess your a decent tracker ,huh..." the surrounded mercenary joked to them while releasing the fox so the merc could fight. The clones rushed him again, Butai managed to take a hostage quickly but the same clone easily disarmed the merc of his swords, the clone landed a light punch to the merc throat and forced him onto the ground. "Can't we..." Butai trying to recover from the hit on the throat then continued "Just fight like honorable nins?"

The real shinobi began to move his right hand towards his face and started tapping the side of his cheeks with a finger trying to think. The merc managed to move his right hand close enough to his back pouch "Hey prick, FUCK YOU!" the merc yelled when he pulled out a road flare, struck it on the ground and stabbed the clone on him. The clone poofed away in an instant, the freed merc grabbed the bright red stick of light and tossed it at the thinking shinobi.

The flare repeatedly tumbled in the air as it flew to the unsuspecting nin, only noticing the smell of burning calcium and magnesium he just barely dodged it but the light from the flare pierced through the illusion and for a second his spiky blond hair erupted from the cover of the basic genjutsu. The other clones poofed away when the shinobi was struck by suprise and noticed that yet again the merc was gone.

The wannabe thief yet again lost the cunning merc but Butai would have to be more clever than that because this thief was as clever as a fox. He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of sweat and smoke _"That's odd..."_ the not so mysterious man thought to himself. The man continued smelling the air until he suddenly jumped back and as sudden as his jump back, a black cloaked figure came crashing down in front of him with a sword piercing the ground like butter.

The cloak had some almost eerie red clouds on it "It would have been a shame if you couldn't dodge my sword because I would have felt bad not thanking you for helping me kill him."

The thief had a slightly puzzled look on his face "Kill who?"

The thief was only answered by a laugh "Your little friend here" the cloaked man took his right hand off the sword and gave a tug on a string. A body fell from off the roof with the other end of the line tied to the dead body's throat. "Can't you recognize your friend...?" the man laughed yet again as he kicked the bloody corpse over to reveal the front plate of the armor was heavily damaged with slashes, cuts, and burn marks but the insignia was still visible.

The proud insignia of the dragon merc, The two dragons biting each other's tail forming a circle and with the five elemental marks in the middle. "Like I said kid, thanks for helping me kill this merc because it would have been harder but like I said thanks to you he was exausted and he made quite an easy kill." The red cloud cloaked man gave one last laugh before he started walking away.

The Shinobi was shocked at the sight of it, he just couldn't believe his eyes but right there in front of him the merc's body lying motionless with a small stream of blood leaking from the armor. What was there not to believe, except that he helped the supposed Akatsuki member kill off the merc, it seemed almost as if it was genjutsu but it wasn't, just a dead unarmed merc in the alleyway, a thief without his loot and an Akatsuki member without a partner, something just wasn't right...

The thief was checking the body it was odd that all the weapon pouches were empty and the scroll pouches absent of any alcohol or cigars, yet the smell of smoke was very obvious. Frantically searching around the shinobi started looking for the swords that he took from Butai but they were also mysteriously gone, none of this made any sense whatsoever.

* * *

In time things will explain themselves...Also be sure to read carefully, it's not good to assume either...it's either there in fine print or not...actually assume all you want but what are the chances of being right...Is this the END?...didn't think so or did you? 


	17. Out of Place

Still I don't own Naruto...-sigh-

You know...I didn't think I could have made it this far...

Chapter 17:Out Of Place

Still the mystery Shinobi kept searching for the swords but suddenly remembered that the Akatsuki member didn't have a ring but he did have a sword. None of the Akatsuki carries a simple katana and all of them had to have a ring and partner but this one didn't. Yet another freak accident occured, the elemental merc was burnt by a fire that doesn't harm him and all of the pockets were empty but smelled as if he just smoked. Another obvious thing just struck him...where did the fox the merc carried around, go?

"Hey..." the mystery man shouted to the Akatsuki member who was at the end of the alley "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The cloaked man made one hand seal and the body of the dead merc poofed into a pile of exploding tags with some other assorted explosives. "I hope you didn't think I would be killed so easily, now did ya?" The carcass detonated with shurikens and sharp objects(such as scrap metal) flying out in every direction hoping to score a lucky hit on the bastard of a bandit.

The cloaked man ran with a familiar red furball in his cloak on his bandaged left arm. As he turned around the corner he wasn't too suprised to see the almost non-descript man waiting for him with a couple of sharp items sticking out of him. "Persistent little bastard aren't you? I guess we could actually fight one on one with no more tricks..." The cloaked man set the fox down and pulled off the Akatsuki cloak revealing the elemental merc with the dragon insignia shining with all of it's glory on his chest.

Both were slow to move when the fight began, deliberate only for caution as both made an agonizingly slow movement for a weapon. Butai went for a quick draw and pulled out one kunai he let it free towards the bandits head only for it to be easily knocked away by a somewhat mysterious red chakra. The enemy shinobi pulled a shuriken from his chest and let it loose with a couple of handseals later, forty stars of death were cutting the air at an amazing speed as it became clear that they were enhanced by wind chakra.

The merc was too slow as the wind chakra enhanced shurikens found their way through the merc's standard armor and lodged themselves completely in him with only slits as evidence of the attack. It was a quick and easy kill...almost too easy as the mystery man noticed the merc turning into a log. He felt an arm come around him and was without warning flipped over backwards by the merc then with a quick adjustment of weight, slammed into the ground leaving a crater where the shinobi landed.

Dust flew up around them as the reinfored cement road was punctured by the move. The merc made a cautious leap back as he began to spectate the damage he did to the enemy, the shinobi had some fingers crushed, some bones protruding through his clothes and his elbow bent in an unnatural position. To the merc's certain extent of knowledge that should mean that the enemy is considered disabled and could no longer fight, this usually is true but what usually doesn't happen would be the red chakra healing the injured shinobi.

Butai took another offensive stance but only heard a loud scream of "SHANNARO!" before noticing a black glove flying towards his face at the corner of his eye. His mind went black when the punch easily knocked him unconscious, for an unknown amount of time he became conscious but was to lazy to open his eyes but heard a conversation between two people.

"-sigh- Sakura...that was...almost impossible to keep him alive..."

"Hold still, and were not supposed to use names in case he wakes up"

"Oh, sorry about that..."

"Where would you be without me..."

There were some kissing sounds until the man spoke again "You wouldn't have been kissed without me"

There was a girlish giggle as the man let out a quick yelp "Ouch, easy please"

"Sorry about that" the girl apoligized "It's just that the fox is healing you when I try to...geez you sure injured yourself this time...' The man let out a little laugh

The merc started grunting as he tried to get up but it seemed impossible since he had a weird sensation of relaxation running through him as he heard the woman softly speak "That should keep him out for a while"

A Couple Of Hours Later...

Butai felt a soft kick in the chest as he heard a man with a weird accent try to wake him up " 'ey mornin' sunshine...I reckon' yah wake up, a bit chilly out..." The merc rolled over a couple of times "C'mon, up and at 'em, mate (friend)"

"Can't you leave me alone..." the merc complained back, trying to get comfortable on the rough road.

"C'mon guv'ner, let's get yah back home" the man tried to pick up the merc but his hands were knocked away.

" 'ey boots(shorter name for Butai I guess) your gettin' on my tits(nerves) now c'mon so I can go drop the bees(money) off..."

"Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep...?"

"Aye, looks liked yah got nicked(robbed) too but unless yah fancy(like) that tom(shit...I guess) yuh best be gettin' out of the street, mate..."

"WHAT!" the merc immediatly got up and saw his comrade, Hinote. "Why were you talking like that?" the merc asked as he started gathering his almost random items off he ground.

"Oh...some guy down at the docks was talkin' like that and I thought it sounded cool."

"What's in the case?" the merc questioned while checking what he has.

"This little thing?" The red headed merc said, raising the briefcase up to his chest "It's what I got from the docks and I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind a quick bite before we head back." The fat merc added in while thinking of what to eat.

"Oh CRAP..." the elemental merc yelled out as he began to frantically check his belongings.

"What's wrong, boots" the fat man was confused by the almost sudden outburst.

"They stole it..."

"Stole what?"

"Oh God damnit, great, just great..." **"What did you lose?"** _"Something of great importance..."_ "You mean the scroll from Akatsuki, I'm sure you could get another one." _"They didn't take that scroll...they took the other one..."_ **"What other one?"** "_Don't worry I'll get it back by any means necessary_..." the elemental reassured himself before addressing the fat merc's hunger problem "I guess I am a little famished...what are you up for?"

The red headed merc gave a long list of what he wanted to eat to the elemental merc which Butai burned it "What do you remember from the list?"

The fat merc only thought of one thing since his list was gone "The man at the docks said somethin' about fish and chips...but Ramen sounds just as good."

"At least that was quicker than choosing from a list" the merc told his comrade. The two started on their way until Butai lowered his face mask, raised his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. He returned the mask back to it's previous place and out came a little red furball running out from a cardboard box, the little fox took it's normal spot on the merc's left arm and fell asleep.

* * *

Like I was saying...I never thought I could have made it this far. I actually thought I would just end it at around ch 10 because of the lack of suggestions. Well you really don't have to leave a review but if you do have something interesting to say or have an interesting idea just click the box in the lower left hand corner and leave a little comment. I know how to end it, I just need some ideas to fill the space between here and 85 into the story, trust me I'm out of ideas for the time being and stuck on ch 18 and somewhat desperate for some sort of help... 


	18. Foxtrot

Still I don't own Naruto...-sigh-

Sorry about the long wait, I was stuck for a while and I can't find my writing music anywhere...Damnit.

Chapter 18:Foxtrot

The two mercenaries continued toward the center of the vast city with no sign of the team medic anywhere. It was getting dark as the darkness took over with the only light coming from street lamps and shops. The merc handed the little red furball to his fat friend as he began to smoke yet again. As the two approached the vast number of shops and other miscellaneous stands, there was a little old women selling apples that seemed to have a hold on Butai's attention.

"Good evening, ma'am" the elemental merc greeted the old women as he tipped his helmet to her.

"Would you like some apples?" the old women asked the polite merc.

"Sure, why not?" the merc replied as he bought some.

"You sure are a generous young man aren't you..." the merc looked around slightly confused, "The mission you are taking would forever change your life as you are lost between what is right and what should be right..."

"Uhhh?...What?" the Butai was still confused "How am I generous?"

The little old woman gave a little laugh "You could have bought this cheaper at the other stores"

"It seemed more convenient to get it here..."

The little old woman laughed again "You shouldn't lie to your elders young man..."

"Well...I think it would be best if I was going..." the merc began to walk away as he heard the old women speak again.

"Remember to do what is right because it is right..."

Butai quickly turned around to ask the women how she knew these things but it seems that she has disappeared without a trace in a couple of seconds.(What the random)

"Hurry up boots, I'm starving!" The fat merc yelled across the block "C'mon we're almost there...hurry up."

Some Odd Minutes Later...

They both took a seat at the Ichiraku ramen bar with an orange clad nin and a pink haired girl sitting all the way on the left. The blond nin seemed to have been busy reading a scroll with the help of his pink haired friend. "WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS CRAP MEAN!" The blond shinobi screamed out loud as he slammed his fist on the table, shaking the fat merc's food.(there is only one long table)

Hinote of course, angered by someone threatening his food yelled out back " 'ey you little wanker, SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO EAT, YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE.(couldn't think of anything threatening yet not threatening)

The blond boy and his pink haired friend looked up to see what all the yelling was about. The two quickly put away the scroll as they noticed Butai cutting up some apples for the little fox. **"Look at that little bitch over there..."** the dark entity pissed off for some reason **"We should kill her, we know she took the scroll..."** "Her name was mentioned when you were...'Out of commission'."

The merc was feeding the fox apples as he had to argue with to entities _"Don't worry in time everything will be accomplished"_ he stated to show that he would rather not rush in first. **"What you mean is that you are a fucking sissy"** "We shouldn't jeopardize the mission since Naruto is with her." _"Exactly"_ the merc said as this was one of the rare times that he sided with the light side. **"Split the two fuckers apart and take the weak bitch as hostage"**

As the merc was having his internal argument he noticed too late that Naruto and Sakura had already left, too late for him to do anything. **"Look at what you did, you stupid prick, you let him get away with his whore."** _"Sakura is Tsunade's prized pupil and Naruto is her son that she really never had. It would be best to catch them when we are out of this shithole of a village."_ "In your condition I don't believe that you would be having a mission anytime soon..." The merc looked down to his bandaged left arm, his eyes moved back and forth checking on his arm and the little red furball that was nibbling on a piece of an apple. _"I think I can manage with a slightly injured arm"_ he thought to himself that brought a slight smile to his face.

The fat merc took a break from eating, slowly he looked over to the dragon merc " 'ey boots..."

Butai gave a shallow sigh and then responded "Yeah..."

"Is tat the wee little bugger we were running all around aboot" Hinote said with a slight hint of a foreign accent.

"Yeah..." was his only response, slowly he regained composure after a quick sigh and a slow deep breath. The merc raised his free right hand to signal that Butai would like a bowl of ramen.

Some Odd Minutes Later...

The two mercenaries sat in the ramen bar, the fat merc was full and Butai let the fox finish up the ramen he had.

"How did you confirm his death?" The elemental merc took a sip of his coffee while the small fox curled himself into a ball and fell asleep on the seat next to him.

"Aye, it was tat Uchi...aha...ha.ha-gah" Hinote tried to sound his name out but of to no success.

"You mean the Uchiha..."

The fat merc raised his finger to his comrade when he said the name properly "Aye, tat's the name of the little prat. Like I was sayin' the Uchiha gave the old man a quick slish slash when he was sick and catchin' some Z's."

Butai was suddenly feeling a bit uneasy because of the actions of the Uchiha, slowly taking another sip of coffee. "You think we can kill Sasuke?"

The fat merc gave a shrug "Dunno, but talk is that he is gathering up a new squad an' me old mate also rang me up a while back and said that he was heading..." The red headed man scratched his head a couple of times "Well, me old mate may be sixes and sevens (Crazy)but he told me that Sasuke is heading for Akatsuki."

"I'm going for a walk..." Butai left some money behind and with a quick whistle the little fox sprang back to life, following closely to the merc. At the edge of the ramen stand he stopped for a second and took a look back "Hey..." he shouted to his comrade.

The fat merc immediatly spun around on the stool "Yes guv'ner"

"Traitors die in disgrace..." Butai carefully examined Hinote's expression, looking for any clues or body language that might cause suspicion. The red headed man just spun back around and continued eating. "It's getting late" he said softly and there was a slight grumble of a response with no real answer the dragon freelancer left the stand and begun a short walk to his own home. He heard his comrade in arms give a loud shout out for seemingly no apparent reason "OI CHEERS TO YOU TOO"

**"It's too early to sleep now..."** the dark entity tried to reason with the burnt out merc. _"Well what can I say, the fox wants to sleep and I can't say no to my little friend..."_ **"You could always say Fuck that I'll murder you..."** _"I'll just take him home and see what happens from there."_

After a short walk later the merc was at his front door and with a quick for the keys later, the door was open. Noticing that the armory door was open he casually strolled in and wasn't too suprised to see ten orange clad nin searching through the equipment. Too tired to say anything the merc went to the kitchen and got out two bowls, filled one with cereal and poured milk in both bowls. The fox was licking at the bowl of milk while the merc was chewing at his crunchy cereal.

A Few Moments Later...

Naruto slowly peeked out of the armory and saw Butai eating cereal, he slowly crept out until the merc snapped his fingers pointed to a seat. With sweat running down Naruto's neck he sat down thinking of an excuse as to why he was searching through the merc's house. He opened his mouth with words just flooded out "Well you see I-er-was-uh-eh" not being able to generate a single comprehendable word the merc lifted a finger to his mouth to quiet the stuttering blond.

Butai dropped the spoon in the empty and took a deep breath "Next time be sure to leave someone watching the front door..."

Naruto's mind came to a sudden stop as he could not understand what just happened "Uh...sure?"

"Also...If I ever catch you in the armory again, I'll make you piss purple. Do you understand?

The blond gave a salute "Yes sir.

The merc pointed to the door and the blond went scrambling out, wiping his sweat off with his arm as soon as he got out. He felt a rush of relief when he stood outside of the merc's house, completely unharmed.** "See kit, I told you that he's a nice guy when he's tired."** the nine tailed fox joked. _"You gonna help me decipher this thing or not?"_ the blond man asked, slightly pissed off. **"Fine,fine...let's see..."** Naruto opened the scroll as the kyuubi gave off little sounds that indicated that he was somewhat thinking **"Hmm...interesting...mmm hmmm...Very interesting indeed..."** "_What is it!?"_ Naruto asked with high hopes. **"It's interesting to me why you asked a thousand year old fox to read a scroll but you wouldn't want the same fox to help you in a life and death situation...interesting indeed."**

There was a moment of silence as Naruto opened his front door and sat on his couch. _"...Can you even read this at all?"_ **"I'm a fucking demon not a fucking english teacher, what in hell's name am I supposed to know about encryption methods?** Moments of silents passed by _"Are you sure you don't know any of this?"_ **"All I know so far is that it it entitled 'Operation Overlord'. Why don't you have that Hyuuga girl try to help you out, I'm pretty sure they have all sorts of stuff to crack codes like this."**

The orange clad nin bit the tip of his thumb at with a few handseals later, he slammed his hand on the ground with a puff of smoke quickly filling the room.Slowly the dust cleared, Naruto smiled, wondering how big the frog would be due to all of the smoke. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a red tadpole, a loud laugh roared through Naruto's mind as the fox couldn't contain himself **"Ahh Ha ha ha...WHAT A LOSER!!!"** _"Shut it furball, that was just a warmup..."_ Naruto shot back trying to regain his dignity.

**"I guess I can help you a bit."** Naruto once again, performing the exact handseals as last time and focusing even more chakra to his hand summoned another animal. The smoke cleared to show a three tailed red fox sleeping, "_What is this?" _the blond asked stupidly **"...It's a fox, dumbass."** _"I know that but why is there a fox here..."_ **"Because you summoned it..."** The nine tailed fox answered slightly annoyed by all of the stupid questions. **"With my help of course..."**

The blond nin crouched next to the three tailed fox and began to stupidly poke at the fox.

"Can you stop that, it's annoying..."

Naruto jumped back and pointed at the fox "IT TALKS!"

The three tailed fox mocked the stupified nin as it repeated after him in a fake shocked tone "It talks...Of course I do. Do you not notice the three tails.

Naruto looked closely and noticed that the tails had a bit of white at the tip of it.

"So what do you want and can we hurry this up, it's a little late."

"Can you deliver something for me?"

* * *

Ehh...what can I say, the only thing that inspired me was lost...Also old people know a lot of weird Sht.


	19. Dreamt of a Dream

Still I don't own Naruto...-sigh-

Sorry it took too long to update...I used wordpad for the first 18 chapters and then I was recommended to use the openoffice thing... well I wonder if it was worth the change...

Chapter 19: Dreamed a Dream

"God damnit..." The merc muttered to himself "God freakin damnit..." He gave a loud sigh as he continued cleaning up Naruto's mess in the armory. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm, he crossed some boxes off on a clipboard. " Well...that's about it..." he said with relief as he looked over at the sleeping fox. " Geez, he comes into my house, messes up my inventory and after all that trouble he doesn't even steal anything...WHAT THE FUCK'S HIS PROBLEM!" Butai lost control of himself, waking the fox up in the process.

**" I have an idea..."** the dark entity spoke out in a very interesting way " What?" **"How bout you hurry the hell up"** "How about you shut the hell up?" He asked in a sincere tone, locking up the armory behind him. The merc walked toward his room, unbuckling all the armor and letting gravity take over from there. The burnt out merc let his legs give away, softly landing on his bed with a fox sleeping on the pillow next to him.

"Good night..." The merc whispered to the furball on the pillow.

Minutes Later...(in his dream)

A little boy sat under a tree, alone he sat with a reserved and quiet expression. Somewhat enjoying the sun slowly setting on the day, watching the kids leave the academy. "_I remember those days..."_ he thought to himself as a smirk appeared on his face "_I remember my first kill..."_ The little boy stood up, approaching the new genin graduates with a smile he waved to the other students, "How did the test go?" the little boy asked the joyful graduates. A number of replies came back but he froze as a command rang through his mind " YOU ARE MY WEAPON AND WHATEVER I SAY YOU DO WITHOUT QUESTION!!!"

He stood still, his mind, his heart and his body went numb. The voice yelled out again " KILL THEM ALL!!! THEY ARE A DISGRACE TO KONOHA! "

An eerie silence went by "I am not yours anymore..." the boy whispered

" I SAVED YOU FROM THEM AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! "

" NO! you left me to die out there..."

" YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I FOUND YOU, I SHAPED YOU FROM THAT LITTLE BRAT TO A FEARSOME ROOT AGENT!"

"But, but, but" The little boy began to cry.

" YOU WEAK PIECE OF TRASH! IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO OBEY ME THEN PULL OUT THE RIPCHORD ON YOUR VEST!"

The boy still had tears falling from his face as he replied " Yee -sniffle- yee -sniffle- yes, sir, Danzou sir." The boy reached up his chuunin flak jacket and stuck a finger on the ring attached to the side of the vest. He was openly sobbing as a figure in a white cloak appeared in front of him " Did I die already?" he asked the blond man standing in front of him.

"It'll be alright..." the cerulean eyed man knelt down to let the boy cry on him "Everything will be fine..." The man reassured the boy "Your no longer his, you can do whatever you want."

Moments passed by as he walked toward the hokage's manor with the other man but was suddenly dropped onto a battlefield. Chatter over the radio gave out constant screams of "Man Down" "MEDIC!" "WE NEED SUPPORT". Lost on the battlefield, the boy in his root agent clothing. The standard black traveling cloak covered most of him with his little steel toed boots shined to a dull to reduce reflection.

Lost in confusion shinobi and kunoichi running in every direction bumping into him with all radio communications flying about, over the frequencies. _"Shit... this is rock country..."_ Voices whispering in his head, he continued to walk as he tried ignoring them.

"OVER HERE BUTAI!" The lead cloaked figure in the group shouted out. "We have our orders to move out to the front and eliminate a civilian village"

"Yes, Squad leader sir" he replied back to the man. Voices constantly growing louder as his urge to kill rose with the thought of quieting the voices until the leader put his arm around the boy.

"What's wrong Ryuu? It's gonna be easy like always, we get the command we go in and 'poof' " the man snapped his fingers "The village is gone"

"It's nothing..." the boy pushed the man away "Not getting all touchy feely(Emotional) on me are you Roxas?" (It's a kickass name)

"Of course I am..." Roxas began to give his impression of a mom "Where would my wittle wyuu be without his wittle woxas" (Where would little ryuu be without his little Roxas) The squad leader the grabbed Butai in a hold a began to playfully rub his knuckles against the top of his head.

"Roxas, Radio" another cloaked figure in the squad said as he handed a phone with a line attached to his backpack.

The little boy let a smile out as the platoon continued their travel, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath but when he opened them he found himself in a forest with the fourth hokage walking towards him. "Remember Butai, You are free...Do what ever YOU want to do..." The hokage said, placing a lot of emphasis on the you.

"I know what I want to do... I want to protect your family as much as I can"

The blond leader grabbed the boy and started to rough up his hair "How do you keep your hair so neat?" he asked the boy

"I'll tell you later..."

"Sure..." the hokage gave a little wave as he continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular..." he gave a smile

"Would you happen to know what day it is today?"

"October 9th..." the fourth hokage smiled again "I just can't take my mind off of it right now..." ready to burst with emotion, he disappeared in a flash and grabbed Butai from behind and began to spin him around. "I'M GOING TO HAVE A SON!!!" he yelled out loud, not giving a care to anyone around, not that there was anyone. "Tomorrow is going to be the day..." he danced around the slightly dazed boy.

When Butai finally stabilized himself he let the words sink in... "Are you going to name him Arashi jr? " Butai joked.

"I'm thinking something on the lines of Sora or Naruto"

"Your gonna name him after a piece of food... you ramen-holic"

"You know me way too well"

The two laughed away for a good minute, Butai stopped laughing as he looked up to his friend "I don't think anything can ruin tomorrow..."

He closed his eyes yet again and was... awake? The leader of Akatsuki staring him down at the end of his bed with some other members standing around the bed. "Where's Itachi, Tobi and Deidara?" The merc asked the leader hidden in darkness. (An idea from TheTeacher)

"You're coming with us..."

"What if I don't want to?" Butai asked as he moved his hand slowly to the closest weapon.

"It wasn't a question..." the shadowed man told the merc "Now grab him" he ordered the remaining members.

The merc left the weapon alone and used his own body to shield the fox from the large sword of the shark looking man. His body accepted the blow and woke up in a cave with a large statue that was slowly extracting the different forms of his chakra. Not sure what to do he laid on the ground at didn't care at all, he was a failure. Failed to keep any of his promises, failed to finish the mission, just trash.

A complete and utter failure he is now , everything he believed in was just a lie to himself. _"If a dream doesn't come true...is it as bad as a lie...or worse?" _The merc just laid on the ground with a constant flow of chakra leaving his body. **"You've always been weak..."** A slight voice moved through out his mind **"Without him you are nothing..."** _"Just shut up and it'll all be over soon enough"_ **"I'm surprised you lasted this long..."** _"You know what? This is taking too long..."_ wanting a quicker death, the merc reached for the pin/ripcord on his vest.

_"Here's where it ends..."_ He gave one last thought to everything he loved in the world, the fox, Roxas, the Fourth Hokage. At the back of his mind he was wondering about Heresu, _"Does she really love me..."_ The merc quietly pondered _"Probably not, she would never like what I have become... I guess the people were right...I'm an abomination to all things living...and a monster"_ With one last tear from his eyes, he was ready "Here goes nothing..." A quick tug on the ripcord and... "FUCK!!!" Butai yelled out loud.

Watching as his comrades burst into the cave with Naruto and Sakura close behind. _"Ten...Nine..."_ he counted down to himself. Fumbling the ripcord as he tried to replace it. "Get out of here...IT'S GONNA BLOW!!!" the suicidal merc screamed out._ "Eight...Seven...SHIT SHIT SHIT, Five."_ A slight click as the pin was returned to it's rightful spot. He let out a sigh as he was seconds away from death.

The orange-clad nin rushing toward the fingers on the statue, he quickly attacked an Akatsuki member, "We're here to save you" Naruto smiled across the cave

The red cloud leader standing yet again in a shadowy area spoke out "Your too late..." he said and in a quick hand seal he disappeared with the other members.

The orange clad nin stood slightly confused "What did he mean 'too late' looks like Butai has a bit of chakra missing and maybe a couple of bruises..."

With a quick scan of the cave it seemed all clear with the merc laying face down on the ground. As Naruto's style of throw caution to the wind and let luck take care of it took over. The blond nin approached the merc and rolled the merc over. Not really understanding anything Naruto gave Butai a couple of shakes but the merc wouldn't wake.

As moments passed, the body began to move slightly with everyone watching closely. "He's awake" the orange clad nin pointed out to everyone. Although the remaining mercenaries seemed to be a bit uneasy as they noticed the symbols on the armor. The dark dragon overtook the light dragon and all the element signs were cracked. With a light earthquake that rocked the ground slightly all had weapons drawn.

With a loud crackle and a bright light the elemental dragons flew around in a ghost like state within the cave. The medic merc spoke up to add some explanation to the problem at hand "Don't worry, they aren't able to do much damage because of the lack of guidance..."

"Why are they floating around?" Naruto asked as he put away his kunai.

"I guess Akatsuki released them..." she replied, looking through her messenger bag for some scrolls.

"How do we get them back in him?"

"It will take some time and a lot of chakra." She said, unrolling a scroll onto the ground "Now as long as-"

The medic merc was interrupted by a growing shadow on the ground as it quickly turned into a dragon like form. With all the elemental entities being rallied into the dark form, it began to grow.

"I wasn't really expecting that..." Heresu said in a dumb like state as her plan wisped away.

As the dark entity gave a loud roar, Naruto charged straight at it with the others following his lead. Forming a rasengan in one hand Naruto made a clone to launch him towards the head of the beast. Flying at the head of the dragon the orange clad nin gave a loud shout back to answer the dragon's roar. With contact almost made the creature opened it's mouth to release a tornado like wind which knocked him back.

With a stomp of the claw, a large burst of flame stopped any of the attackers in their tracks. The fat merc taking a charge toward the other side of the monster swung his hammer towards it only to be stopped by a wall of water. Sakura watching closely as a click went off in her mind "Each part of it has a different attack element... All we need to do is attack it with different jutsu to overtake it."

Naruto formed a handseal and had a large amount of clones attempt to over run the thing with aid from the fat merc as he blocked the fireballs. "NOW!" The konoha medic yelled as the medic merc finished a string of handseals and summoned a flock of crows to help the assault group. The dragon gave a roar into the air which caused lightning to rain down on most of the clones but as the smoke cleared Naruto was thrown towards the head of the entity again but armed with a wind enhanced rasengan that took a shape of a shuriken.

With a quick motion the head was sliced through and the wind dragon was released. The creature stumbled around in the cave as numerous cuts continued throughout it's body, with a different element released each time until it reached it's basic dragon form. The fat merc now ready to take out the basic form moved in for the kill with a hammer coming down on the head his war cry echoed through the cave until it was silenced when he was caught in the shadow. With the elemental dragons returning to the merc, he slowly rose up "Whats...whats going on?" he rubbed his head a couple of times until he noticed a body "HINOTE!" he yelled out but it came back unanswered as the fat merc was choked by the darkness.

As the merc completed a few handseals an ice spear was formed and with great accuracy flew toward the dragon's head. As the spear hit it's mark the dragon just shook off the ice and continued his attack on the merc's comrades. Butai made another ice spear and took up aim, slowly aiming for the eye...another great throw as it flew toward the target but with a miss as the entity dodged it. **"Your a real brat, aren't ya?"** the entity spoke to the merc. "FUCK OFF!!!" the merc replied. **"How about some real power?"** the dragon gave a slight snicker as it dodged the next spear and entered the merc's body.

* * *

I am very sorry for the (Possibly) slowest update but I was hit in the chest (right above the heart to be exact) with a stun gun. It wasn't that great...Also all the crap I have to do for school, I probably have to go to summer school...damnit...Anyways... I'm just a little burnt out...BUT!? I will probably make that semi sequel to this, only contain some reference to this but it will all be all naruto centric. Hopefully it would be better. 


End file.
